La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Las cosas continúan con normalidad, algo que la mata por dentro. Sin embargo el regreso de unos amigos da a entender que el problema no ha acabado. Secuela de La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba Epilogo
1. Soledad

_Taran… taran… taraaaaaaan!!!_

_Sip. La parte dos. Se que no he subido el epilogo pero está en proceso de trabajo, y como ya medio tengo listo esto… pues hay que continuarle._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, Final Fantasy VII, sus personajes o lo que sea. Excepto claro la historia y los personajes inventados._

_**Resumen:**__ Las cosas continúan con normalidad, algo que la mata por dentro. Sin embargo el regreso de unos viejos amigos da a entender que el problema no ha terminado. Secuela de "La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba"._

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que no me abandonaron… ¡Los quiero a todos!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II.**

**Capítulo I. Soledad.**

Contemplaba el cielo desde la azotea. Quizá era más de media noche, pero no podía irse solo a dormir; estaba sola de nuevo, no por mucho tiempo, pero aunque él llegara estaría sola.

Escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta, interrumpiendo el silencio de la calle. Bajó la vista, contemplando al rubio después de su última entrega. Solo le miró en silencio desde la azotea.

Por el contrario, el ex soldado alzó la vista al llegar, adivinando el lugar donde la chica ahora se encontraba por costumbre.

_¡Buenas noches! –_Saludó como siempre.

_Okaerinasai. _–Contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Crees que haga frío esta noche, Tifa? _–Preguntó mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

_Solo estará fresco._

_Entra ya. Te hará daño._

_Ya voy._

Sin embargo no se movió del lugar.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Iban a ser las dos cuando se decidió por entrar. Bajó la azotea dando un gran salto, cayendo en el oscuro patio trasero; se encaminó dentro de la casa, encontrándose en las escaleras al rubio, a quién le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

_Has tardado mucho. _–Aclaró Cloud al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

_Si, lo siento. _–Sonrió más ampliamente. _¿Has acabado de cenar?_

_Si, ya es tarde. Buenas noches, Tifa._

La chica observó como el ex soldado entraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras si.

_Buenas noches. _–Murmuró ella, bajando un poco la vista.

Ella pensó que desde aquél día las cosas cambiarían, pero no fue así. Cloud se mantenía ajeno a ella, a sus sentimientos… sin embargo ella no había olvidado aquel dulce beso que le había obsequiado.

Se arrojó en la cama, con esa imagen en su cabeza. Quizá Cloud solo necesitaba un incentivo.

_Si… eso es lo único que puede motivarlo._ –Exclamó tristemente, cerrando los ojos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Es que no ha acabado._

Tifa observó la silueta frente a ella, reconociendo la voz en seguida.

_¿Aerith?_

La cetra estaba de pie frente a ella. Suspendida entre sus manos se encontraba aquella perla que habían destruido meses atrás; de pronto comenzó a brillar, transformándose en un precioso lirio blanco. Aquella luz rodeó también a la ojiverde.

Tifa se estremeció por completo.

_Ten mucho cuidado, Tifa…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La chica abrió los ojos pardos, percibiendo la luz del sol matutino. ¿Por qué esta vez Aerith era la que se apareció en sus sueños? ¿Qué significaba la perla y el lirio? Tifa pensó en algo obvio.

_Pero… ¿por qué a mí?_ –Se quejó suavemente.

_¿Por qué a ti que?_

Alzó la vista contemplando a Cloud en la puerta. Hizo ademán de contestar, pero cayó en cuenta de que ella llevaba su bata blanca de tirantes y pronunciado escote, lo cual le hizo sonrojar.

_¡Cloud Strife! ¡Voltéate en este instante!_

De forma tranquila el rubio se dio media vuelta, recargándose en la orilla de la puerta.

_¿Has tenido un mal sueño, Tifa?_

_No. _–Se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. _He soñado con una vieja amiga._

_¿Amiga? _–Volteó de reojo, a lo que ella le arrojó la bata en el rostro.

_Si. A Aerith._

Cloud se quitó la bata, mirando a Tifa con asombro… notando que llevaba su falda de camarera y la blusa blanca corta y ajustada… que lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

_¿A-Aerith?_

_Si. _–Bajó la vista pensativa.

_¿Crees que… quiera decirnos algo?_

_Tal vez… pero no sé que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. ¿Vamos a desayunar?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Llevaba el cabello atado (así como en el juego, solo que más corto), su blusa blanca corta y la falda negra con la bermuda. Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y una bandeja en la mano izquierda con las bebidas de sus clientes, los cuales hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para verle el rostro.

_¿Sabes? Deberías ponerte el chaleco de vuelta, Tifa._-Una pelirroja con un ceñido vestido negro corto exclamó desde la barra al ver que las servilletas desaparecían. _Si no, vas a matar a alguien._

_No lo haré, Sunight. _–Le contestó tranquila mientras llevaba la bandeja con los vasos vacíos al lava platos. _Ya te dije mi propósito._

_Cuando dije "matar a alguien", me refería a él._

Ambas miraron hacia las escaleras. Allí estaba sentado el rubio Cloud, con la vista baja, sosteniéndose una servilleta teñida de rojo contra la nariz.

_¿Se golpeó? _–Tifa arqueó una ceja, confusa.

_No, se desangra cada vez que te agachas._

_Es lo único que puedo provocarle. _–Murmuró, dando un suspiro melancólico. _Una hemorragia nasal._

_Eso se lo provocas a cualquiera._

_Es lo peor de todo._

_No sabes lo que dices, Tifa. _–La pelirroja Sunight alzó la verdecina mirada. _Que diera yo por provocarle una hemorragia así a alguien._

Tifa no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras "Overain" y "hemorragia cerebral"… pero se quedó callada.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Corría una suave brisa. Vincent se mantenía sentado en la rama de un gran árbol, cómodamente recargado en su tronco. Podía ver a unos tres metros de él la extraña carpeta de lirios que habían crecido ante la destrucción de la perla, y a un pequeño chocobó extraviado que estaba entre ellas.

_Un tanto perdido._-Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Últimamente había estado lloviendo, y la vegetación había crecido considerablemente por todos los lugares. Era un bello manto verde que había hecho más agradable el clima. Un regalo de Alba.

Escuchó el movimiento irregular entre las flores, pero no le tomó importancia, pesando en el chocobó extraviado… pero el sonido del metal cortando el aire le hizo abrir los ojos de repente.

_¡Ah!_

Cayó al suelo justo cuando la rama, partida perfectamente, cayó a su lado. Alzó la vista, contemplando solamente el brillo de la _Soubra_ venir sobre él.

_Que extraña soledad. _–Murmuró uno de largos cabellos plateados. _Bello, simplemente bello._

_Déjate de estupideces, Yazoo. _–Un fornido de cabellos cortos se detuvo a su lado. _Este lugar es horrible._

_Lo es, lo es… como tú digas, Loz._

_Ya cállense los dos. _–Kadaj enfundó la Soubra después de dejar inconsciente a Vincent. _Recuerden que estamos aquí para algo importante._

_Encontrar a nee-san_. –Loz murmuró sonriendo.

_Si._ –El menor sonrió con perversidad.

_Recuérdenme. _–Yazoo se llevó la diestra a la frente, simulando dolor de cabeza. _¿Por qué buscamos a nee-san?_

_Porque él sabe como traerla de vuelta. _–Una voz grave estremeció a los tres por completo.

Vincent abrió los ojos con debilidad. Había recibido un duro golpe, por lo que pronto se desmayaría de nuevo… pero alcanzó a ver la silueta alta entre las flores, algo que le alarmó.

_Sephiroth…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa se enjuagaba las manos después de terminar de lavar todos los platos (si, Cloud desconsiderado no le ayudaba). Se secó y se dirigió a cerrar el lugar. Los chicos se habían ido con Barrett por lo que había mucha tranquilidad en el lugar.

_Basta, Cloud, ya es suficiente. _–Exclamó al acercarse a la mesa donde estaba él.

El rubio tenía la frente pegada a la mesa. _Me duele la cabeza_. –Murmuró apenas.

_Es por la pérdida de sangre, ahora levántate. _–Rió divertida pero simulando estar molesta. _¿Es que no tienes nada más productivo en tu tiempo libre que mirar lugares que no debes?_

Cloud levantó la vista, posando su azulada mirada en ella. _No es totalmente mi culpa. _–Y se incorporó con lentitud.

La chica le tomó por el brazos para evita que se cayera.

_Eso te pasa por conservarme._

_Creo que es al revés._

Tifa volteó a verle. Él solo sonreía.

_¿No quieres salir al aire fresco, Cloud?_

_No. Iré a dormir un poco._

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_No, está bien._

_De acuerdo. _–Soltó su brazo con lentitud. _Descansa._

Lo siguió con la vista hasta que entró a su habitación.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dime, dime… ¿Es que nunca has hecho algo de lo que te has arrepentido?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aquí dejo por el momento el segundo capitulo… -UU

Te Quiero Cloud!!! -3-

n///n te quiero K-chaaaaaaan!!! xD -3-

_Ani Li Lockhart Strife_


	2. Deseo

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II**

**Capítulo II. Deseo.**

Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero sabía de quién se trataba.

_No lo sé… ¿tu si? _–Se atrevió a preguntar.

_Si, cosas insignificantes._

_Supongo que yo…_

Unos instantes de silencio.

_Ah, lo has visto, ¿cierto?_

_No creo que sea igual._

_Pero lo es. Uno sufre cuando no se perdona uno mismo por sus errores._

_Pero yo… nunca pude decirle que lo sentía…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Tifa! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Tifa!_

Levantó la cabeza, sintiendo dolor en la nuca… ¿se había dormido sobre la mesa? Sonó el teléfono de repente, lo cual le hizo dar un grito.

_¡Tifa-a-a-a-a!_

_Ya… ya voy. _–Se dirigió a la puerta, confiando en que Cloud contestaría el teléfono.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Marlene y Denzel entraron corriendo cayéndole encima, tirándola al suelo, diciendo cosas como 'Tifa, Tifa, hola, hola'; en seguida salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando a una chica tirada en el suelo.

_Hola, Tifa. _–Barrett le ayudó a levantarse y le miró extrañado. _¿Estás bien? Parece que dormiste sobre una mesa._

_Si, ¿verdad? _–Se sacudió un poco, pensando en los ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Arriba, Cloud era tirado al suelo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

_¿Es que esa nena no te dejó dormir? _–Preguntó el fornido moreno tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la barra.

_No, no. –_Movió la cabeza. _Es que tuve un sueño muy raro._

_¿Pesadilla?_

_No, nada de eso. _–Pensó detenidamente unos segundos. _Barrett, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo de lo que te hayas arrepentido?_

Justo en ese momento Cloud bajaba las escaleras con los chicos.

_Todos hacemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. _–Exclamó el fornido moreno._ ¿Es que tú has hecho algo, Tifa?_

_No tienes motivos para pensar eso. _–Cloud le observaba fijamente. _No has defraudado a nadie, ni les has dejado morir._

Barrett sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Tifa se incorporó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin decir una sola palabra, ante la mirada de todos.

_¿Tifa? _–Le llamó Marlene.

_Ya vuelvo, descuiden. _–Exclamó, volteando a verles con una sonrisa. Fijó su mirada en el rubio Cloud. _La he vuelto a soñar._

Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo, cerró la puerta tras si.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent despertó, percibiendo el tenue…

_¡Vincent! ¡Vinceeeeeeeent!_

Se tuvo que cubrir los oídos.

_¿Yuffie? _–Preguntó en tono dolido… más bien de terror.

Fugaces flash back vinieron a su cabeza, del golpe, del…

_¡Ah! Estás bien. _–Sonrió la ninja. _De veras que dormir en la intemperie sin…_

_Espera, espera. _–Le tapó la boca. _No me dejas pensar._

Yuffie se quedó mirando al ex turco. _Oye, Vin… _-Murmuró con la mano del de ojos dorados en la boca.

Vincent pensó detenidamente acerca del que le había atacado la noche anterior… ¿fue su imaginación o Kadaj le había golpeado? Pero Kadaj, al igual que sus hermanos, habían sido vencidos por Cloud meses atrás.

_Debo investigar. _–Murmuró para si mismo.

_Vincent._

_¿Qué? _–Volteó hacia la chica.

_¿Qué es eso? _–Preguntó la ninja de forma inocente, apuntando entre las piernas de él.

Vincent bajó la vista hacia sus piernas…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa llegó hasta aquél sitio. Contempló la carpeta de lirios con un aire pensativo… ¿qué le había impulsado a venir allí? Tomó asiento, tomando una flor entre sus manos sin cortarla, pensando en el sueño con Aerith.

_Pero… yo nunca pude decirle que lo sentía…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-..Flash Back..-

_Tifa…_

_Los odio. Shinra, SOLDADO y a ti también. ¡Los odio a todos!_

Zack apartó su vista de ella, con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro. Se incorporó, dejando a Tifa recostada en el suelo, volviendo la vista a ella.

_Lo siento. _–Se encaminó hacia las escaleras. _No te pediré que me perdones… pero… déjame ponerle fin a todo esto…_

Dicho esto desenfundó su espada, y se dispuso a combatir a Sephiroth.

-..Fin Flash Back..-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lo siento… de verdad…_

Escuchó unos pasos que la pusieron en alerta; alzó la vista, contemplando a un joven de largos cabellos plateados que le apuntaba con una pistola; en seguida lo reconoció como uno de los hermanos de Kadaj.

_Di tus oraciones, pequeña. _–Exclamó con fiereza el plateado. _Y no olvides mi niña de incluir a todos… _(Enter Sandman.- Metallica)

_¿Qué quieres de mí? _–Le gritó ella mientras buscaba sus guantes negros.

_Matarte._

Jaló del gatillo en el preciso momento en el que Tifa saltaba. La chica pisó el arma al caer, bajándola bruscamente, y tiró al tiempo una fortísima patada al rostro del plateado.

Yazoo cayó al suelo, hincado. Alzó la vista y comenzó a dispararle; sin embargo ella pudo esquivar cada disparo con habilidad, hasta acercársele y golpearlo en el abdomen con la rodilla.

_Te he subestimado. _–Sonrió el plateado.

Se dejo ir sobre ella tirando golpes a puño cerrado, golpes que ella detenía con las manos, no sin cierto esfuerzo puesto que Yazoo era bastante rápido. Sin embargo no se esperaba el certero rodillazo del joven plateado sobre su abdomen… golpe que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

De nuevo disparos contra ella, los cuales no le tocaron, pues ella también era rápida; de un momento a otro, Yazoo no pudo verla más, pero se mantuvo con la Velvet en alto.

_¿Dónde…?_

Se giró, percatándose de que se encontraba siempre tras él; al intentar dispararle ella se acercó a escasos centímetros de él, quedando fuera de la mira de la Velvet, y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en tres sitios: abdomen, muñeca y rostro… haciéndolo salir despedido contra un gran árbol que rompió en pedazos. La Velvet Night Mare quedó a los pies de ella.

¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto se encontrara con vida? Él aun seguía entumecido en el suelo, por lo que ella alcanzó a ver el lirio que llevaba en su gabardina. Recordó el sueño con Aerith y la flor entre sus manos… se alarmó terriblemente. Si él estaba aquí, entonces ellos también podían estarlo…

_¿Divirtiéndote solo, Yazoo?_

Tifa giró su vista hacia la voz, ocultando despistadamente la Velvet en un arbusto cercano con el pie. Reconoció en seguida al robusto plateado que la había atacado en la iglesia.

_Cállate, Loz. _–Exclamó Yazoo mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose.

_¿Es que esta mujer te está dando muchos problemas? Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ella._

Loz se detuvo frente a Tifa. Ésta se puso en posición de defensa, alterada porque ahora eran dos contra ella… ¿cómo se había metido en esto?

_Cloud…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Barrett miraba a Cloud caminar de un lado a otro frente a él, mientras los niños jugaban fuera.

_Cloud, si sigues así encontrarás petróleo._

_¿Eh? _–Miró al moreno, abstraído.

_Si estás preocupado por ella pues ve a buscarla._

_No estoy preocupado. _–Murmuró. _Ella sabe defenderse._

_Pero no por eso deja de ser una mujer._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa cayó al suelo, con un visible gesto de dolor en su rostro, mientras Loz y Yazoo sonreían con perversidad.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud miró a Barrett con certeza.

_Solo un poco más. Si no regresa en media hora, iré por ella._

_Lo que tú digas._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kadaj observaba escondido entre las ramas de los árboles la batalla que tenían sus hermanos, sin poder distinguir con claridad de quién se trataba.

_¿Ahora si te diviertes? _–Murmuró Loz, sonriendo con perversidad mientras se le acercaba.

_¿Qué podemos hacer con ella? _–Yazoo se acercó también.

_No lo sé… pero me gusta este chaleco. _–Dijo, acercándose a la chica se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a bajar el cierre del chaleco.

Tifa hizo un esfuerzo para quitarlo de encima, pero la otra Velvet Night Mare le hizo desistir. Cerró los ojos. _"Al menos le veré… y le diré que lo siento…"_

"_Blanca como la pureza de tu corazón…"_

Loz se detuvo poco antes de terminar, algo que confundió a Tifa… y a Kadaj.

_Oye, oye… ¿Qué este chico no sabe cumplir sus promesas?_

La chica reconoció esa voz…

_¿Quién eres?_ –Yazoo cuestionó de forma agresiva, levantando la otra Velvet.

Los ojos azul violeta se posaron sobre los dos plateados frente a él, y en la chica tirada en el suelo.

_El que los vencerá…_

Distinguió la espada… aquella espada que alguna vez Cloud portó… el sonido de choque entre metales y disparos de la otra Velvet… se incorporó aun algo débil, contemplando al fornido soldado de cabellos negros pelear con ambos plateados.

_Tu…_

Kadaj estuvo a punto de intervenir al ver la rotunda caía de sus hermanos, pero al ver la chica en el suelo se detuvo.

_Ella… _

Loz y Yazoo tuvieron que retirarse en la última ráfaga que el sujeto les lanzó; se ocultaron entre las ramas de los árboles, cercanos a Kadaj, observando solamente a los dos individuos entre las sombras.

_Tsk. _–Yazoo se miró la herida que sangraba en su brazo. _Ya me as pagará._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No se podía poner de pie, pero no podía dejar de mirar al sujeto frente a ella… al igual que Yazoo y Loz, llevaba un lirio blanco en el pecho.

_Tranquila. _–Sonrió el joven. _Te llevaré a casa._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud estaba preparándose para salir… otra vez. Barrett le miraba, no sin cierta perversidad.

_¿Y ahora?_

_Ya pasó media hora._ –Aclaró el rubio.

_¡Pero si has salido tres veces! No me sorprendería que la Fenrir ya no tuviera combustible._

_Si, y no es para tanto._

_¡Ya la buscaste tres veces, Cloud!_

_No… ha ocurrido algo extraño._

El moreno se "cruzó" de brazos.

_¿Ahora qué?_

_La espada… de Zack. Ha desaparecido._

_¿No pudo simplemente haber caído?_

_No. Se esfumó._

Ahora le miraba como a un loco.

_Me voy. _–Exclamó el ex soldado.

Barrett suspiró resignado.

Cloud se encaminó hacia la puerta, otra vez. La abrió, decidido a seguir, pero una aparición frente a él le hizo quedarse estático, boquiabierto. El moreno, al ver que no se movía, se levantó a ver que ocurría.

Frente a ellos estaba el fornido soldado, con el traje azul marino distintivo de SOLDIER y la ahora reluciente espada a su lado; sonrió, sosteniendo en su espalda a la débil chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

_¿Tifa?_ –Barrett exclamó.

Cloud no salía de su asombro.

_Zack…_

_Hola, Cloud. Vaya que has cambiado._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Continuará…

- holas de nuevo!! O o ya se que tarde algo en levantar, pero me están torturando en la escuela TT y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir!!! Espero poder actualizar un poco mas de prisa, ya tengo hasta el capitulo V escrito creo -viendo sus notas- o o ahh no hasta el cuatro… uhh tengo una batalla interesante alli - jojojo pero no les diré noooohh -

Los dejo nos vemos al rato.

T0T actualizare el epilogo!! En serio!!

Saru Kaijuu Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	3. Deseo II

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo III. Deseo, parte 2.**

_¿Está Tifa bien? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

Barrett colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Marlene, en una caricia algo brusca… algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

_Ella está bien…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud observaba recargado en la orilla de la puerta; Zack había colocado a Tifa sobre la cama, y ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado.

_Zack, ¿por qué…?_

_Has cambiado un poco, Cloud. _–Murmuró el ojiazul. _Ya no tienes tu finta de mercenario… aunque nunca has abandonado esa amabilidad que te caracteriza._

No supo que responderle.

_Ella me trajo aquí._

_¿Ella?_

_Tifa. Quería disculparse conmigo._ –Sonrió ampliamente mirando al rubio._ Pero, ¡valiente momento! Si no hubiera llegado le hubieran hecho quien sabe cuantas cosas… ¿y te dices llamar héroe? ¿Soldado de primera clase? Si no puedes siquiera darte cuenta cuando peligra la…_

_Espera, espera._ –Hizo un gesto con la mano. _Cosas… ¿Quiénes?_

_¿Quiénes? Los hermanos de Sephiroth, por supuesto._

_¿Qué? –_Cloud se estremeció por completo. _¿Kadaj y sus hermanos? Pero yo…_

_Han sido traídos igual que yo, por el deseo._

_Es decir, que han regresado._

¿Qué era eso que le invadía por completo? Sintió esa ansiedad como algo indebido… si estaba el trío con vida, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que él…?

_Es imposible. _–Murmuró el rubio.

_Es verdad lo que él dice._

Ambos ex soldados voltearon hacia la puerta, justo cuando un muy lastimado Vincent subía las escaleras.

_¡Vincent! _–Cloud exclamó algo estremecido.

Zack solo arqueó la ceja izquierda.

_Anoche fui atacado por Kadaj cerca del lugar donde estalló la Perla. –_continuó, caminando con dificultad.

_¿Kadaj? _–Cloud miró el suelo.

Zack también bajó la vista.

_Están los tres._ –Se recargó en una pared. _Y estoy seguro que… también vi a Sephiroth._

_¡¿Sephiroth?! _–Cloud le miró alarmado. _¿Sephiroth también está aquí?_

_¿Qué es eso? _–Zack preguntó inocentemente, apuntando entre las piernas de Vincent.

_¡Ya dejen eso! _–Vincent exclamó fastidiado._ Me ha estado siguiendo desde el bosque._

Zack observaba divertido el pequeño chocobó que estaba entre los pies del ex turco.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Se ha dado cuenta._

Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo alzaron la visa. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde la noche anterior.

_¿Quién? ¿De qué?_ –Preguntó Kadaj, alterando un poco a los otros dos.

Sin embargo, Sephiroth no dijo nada más, a lo que el menor no le tomó importancia, aparentemente. Sin embargo, no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Se llevó la diestra al pecho, intentando recordar la razón por la que esa chica –Tifa- le resultaba familiar.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud estaba sentado en la azotea, mirando de reojo la ventana donde Tifa y Zack estaban. En su mente estaban las palabras de Vincent… ¿en realidad Sephiroth estaba de vuelta? En todo caso… ¿por qué no lo había percibido antes?

_Hola, Cloud._

El rubio alzó la vista, notando a la joven ninja.

_Yuffie._

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_No._

_Se nota. Tienes la cara peor que cuando Tifa se enteró que usaban vasos para el tiro al blanco con las materias._

Cloud solo movió la cabeza, descendiendo la vista hacia la habitación de Tifa.

_Creo que fue el deseo de todos._

_¿Eh? _–Alzó la vista de nuevo dirigiéndose a ella.

Yuffie se encontraba sentada en la orilla al igual que él. Justo a su lado.

_Lo que dijo aquél sujeto. El deseo de todos por entrar en batalla… eso fue lo que trajo al insecto, a sus hermanos, y a Sephiroth._

_¿Lo crees?_ –Preguntó finalmente.

_He de admitir… que yo si de repente deseaba que algo ocurriera para volver al campo de batalla._

De pronto Cloud ya no se sentía tan culpable; volvió a mirar hacia aquella habitación, pensando en que también, en cierta manera, él había deseado… pero se había limitado, no quería lastimar…

_Oye, Cloud, ¿te gusta Tifa?_

Esa pregunta cortó de tajo todos sus pensamientos… más bien lo estremeció… OK, lo puso sumamente nervioso. Volteó hacia la joven ninja, disimulando la sensación que le invadió, preparándose mentalmente para la contestación. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué si le gustaba Tifa? Si desde que eran pequeños ella…

_¿…por qué? _–Preguntó estúpidamente.

_Bueno, vives con ella._ –Movió las piernas en el aire. _Y noto que volteas mucho a su habitación._

_Es porque… aun no ha despertado. Estoy algo preocupado._

_¿Quién es el sujeto que la acompaña?_

_Zack. Un viejo amigo._

_¿Y por qué está él en vez de estar tú?_

_Porque él la rescató._

Esta última frase sonó algo dolida.

_No me has contestado, Cloud._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_No te hagas. Que si te gusta Tifa._

Cerró la azulada mirada.

_No lo sé…_

_Piénsalo un poco. Las cosas que ha hecho, lo que tú harías por ella… lo que te provoca dentro…_

Pensó en ella. Pensó en el incidente unos cuantos meses atrás… se llevó la mano a la muñeca, percibiendo la pulsera a través del guante… su sonrisa, lo que haría por volver a ver esa sonrisa.

_¿Cloud?_

_¿Mmm?_

_¿Te gusta?_

…_Si. _–Murmuró, abriendo los ojos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa entreabrió los ojos, contemplando el techo de la habitación. Se llevó la mano al rostro, recordando parcialmente lo que había ocurrido.

_La princesa durmiente ha despertado por fin._ –Zack le sonrió, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

_Zack. _–Murmuró mirándole detenidamente. _Tú… ¿eres tú realmente?_

_Si, gracias a esto. _–Dijo, indicando una flor de lirio color blanco en su pecho. _Y a ti. Has crecido mucho, Tifa._

Lo observó detenidamente. Sus ojos azules eran un poco más violetas, y tenía unos cuantos mechones de su cabello negro sobre su rostro. Sin embargo su traje, su porte y su espada eran los mismos.

_Zack… yo… lo siento. _–Bajó un poco la vista, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama._ En ese momento yo… estaba llena de furia y rencor… porque… porque…_

_Yo lo sé, Tifa._ –El Joven acercó su mano al mentón de ella, levantándolo suavemente. _Sé que no fue tu intención, se también por el dolor que pasaste en esos momentos, era comprensible, por todo lo que había sucedido. Descuida, yo no te guardo rencor._

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dejó caer suavemente en él, respirando con tranquilidad. El joven colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y le sonrió con ternura.

Cloud les observaba desde la azotea.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sephiroth volvió… ¿por qué?_

El ex turco miró al fornido después de escucharle, recargado en una pared, visiblemente menos herido.

_Solo ellos saben._

_¿Siguen con el cuento de Jenova? _–Barrett dio un suspiro prolongado. _Solo saben causar problemas._

_¿No es lo que todos buscamos al final?_

_Ciertamente._

_Tiene algo que ver con ese lugar. _–Dedujo Vincent. _Allí es donde me atacaron, de donde atacaron a Tifa y de donde salió ese sujeto…_

_¿Entonces?_

_Entonces buscan la Perla._

_¿No está destruida ya?_

_Solo hay una persona que puede regresar la perla a su estado natural_. –Cloud entró de repente por la puerta.

_Yo le dije que usara las escaleras pero no quería pasar por donde Zack. _–Yuffie murmuró tras el rubio.

Ambos miraron al ex soldado.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	4. Encuentro

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II**

**Capítulo IV. Encuentro.**

_Nadie más puede saberlo, o te causarán demasiados problemas._

Ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el jardín de lirios. Ella estaba detrás, recargada en su espalda, también sentada.

_Eso lo sé… pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta._

_Descuida, yo te ayudaré también._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos, pensando en ella. ¿Le ayudaría? ¿Cómo? Notó que Zack ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

_¿Zack?_

Se levantó de la cama, y se encaminó fuera. Todo era un silencio absoluto. Bajó las escaleras, notando que sus amigos tampoco se encontraban.

_¿Cloud?_ –Llamó suavemente.

_Aquí. _–Respondió el rubio, justo a un lado de las escaleras.

Dio un salto.

_Me asustaste. _–Le miró la chica algo estremecida.

El joven le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

_Barrett se llevó a los chicos. Vincent y Yuffie fueron a investigar más… Zack solo se fue._

_Ella dijo que iba a ayudarnos. _–Exclamó, enfocando la vista en la nada.

_¿Ella?_

_Aerith._

Cloud le miró algo estremecido.

_Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir…_

Percibió un tono hasta cierto punto emocionado en la voz del ex soldado. Tifa solo movió la cabeza en negativa.

_Hay que salir, Cloud. Algo me dice que Vincent y Yuffie no están seguros._

Cloud asintió suavemente.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent salió despedido contra un gran árbol, sintiendo la descarga aun recorrer su cuerpo entero. Frente a él se encontraba aquél fornido plateado, sonriéndole de forma perversa.

El ex turco se incorporó en seguida, tomó impulso con el tronco del árbol y comenzó a disparar sobre Loz, disparos que esquivaba el plateado con agilidad. De una rapidez poco previsible para el de la capa roja, le golpeó con tremenda fuerza derribándolo al suelo, y haciéndole perder su arma.

_Diablos. _–Murmuró Vincent.

Yuffie corría apresurada hacia donde Vincent estaba, pero súbitamente se detiene al observar una silueta frente a ella. Abre los ojos asombrada, sosteniendo con fuerza su shuriken.

Kadaj se percata de que ha intimidado a su adversario con su sola presencia, sonriendo con cierto orgullo.

_¡El gusano! _–Grita Yuffie de repente.

_¿A quién le dices gusano? _–Le reclamó Kadaj en seguida.

Después de unos segundos de guardar compostura, Kadaj se acercó a la chica lentamente desenfundando la Soubra en el acto.

_¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece un amigo de nee-san, quizá tu sabes cómo utilizar la Perla que buscamos._

_¿Amigo? _–Yuffie se llevo ambas manos a la cadera, indignada. _¿Acaso me viste cara de chico?_

Kadaj dio un vistazo a la chica de pies a cabeza,

_¿No lo eres? _–Preguntó casi insolentemente. _Pareces un niño._

_¡Y tu pareces una niña, gusano!_

_¿GUSANO? _–Gritó alterado el plateado. _¡Ya verás quien es el gusano, mocoso!_

_¡Que no soy HOMBRE!_

Kadaj se lanza sobre ella con la Soubra por delante, lanzando potentes sablazos sobre ella, golpes que la chica detiene y devuelve con la shuriken. El plateado se ve obligado a retroceder.

Sin embargo, la velocidad del plateado con la espada se vuelve más rápida, lo cual provoca problemas a la ninja; la chica opta por alejarlo con un fuerte empuje. En seguida usa una técnica, dando un fortísimo golpe al suelo, haciéndolo moverse por completo… técnica que el plateado esquiva de un gran salto con suma facilidad.

_¡Maldito gusano! _–Gritó al ver al plateado sobre la rama de un árbol. _Desperdicié una de mis mejores técnicas contigo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se sostenía firmemente de él. Estaba haciendo algo de frío en esta ocasión, por lo que iba casi pegada en total a él, mirando el cielo… en esta ocasión la tarde se miraba casi rojiza, no miraba los atardeceres… sin embargo un destello plateado le llamó la atención; abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

_Cloud… ¡Cuidado!_

Aquellos ojos azules se alzaron al cielo.

_Solo un poco más…_

La Fenrir derrapó justo cuando la Masamune les pasaba por encima, apenas rozando sus cabellos. Tifa alcanzó a saltar, dándose unos buenos golpes contra el suelo; Cloud, por su parte, desenfundó la First Tsurugi, y de un salto dejó la motocicleta en el suelo.

Era verdad. Frente al fornido rubio se encontraba el imponente General de largos cabellos plateados y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sosteniendo la larga [… Masamune en la mano. Sintió un vacío dentro de si mismo.

_Nos volvemos a ver, Cloud…_

Tifa se aproximó a ellos, igual de sorprendida que el rubio ex soldado. Sin embargo, unos disparos en el suelo le hicieron detenerse de golpe.

_No he terminado contigo. _–El joven de largos cabellos plateados le apuntaba con la Velvet.

Entrecerró la mirada parda, observando detenidamente a Yazoo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inmediatamente, ambos contrincantes chocan sus espadas con fuerza. El odio ahora había invadido por completo al rubio, haciéndolo atacar constantemente a Sephiroth; sin embargo, el plateado lo bloquea con suma facilidad, presionándolo cada vez más. Lo pateó con fuerza, enviándolo lejos entre los árboles.

En el rostro de Sephiroth se encontraba aquella perturbante sonrisa.

_¿Qué pasa, Cloud? ¿Aun te opones a mí?_

Sephiroth corre hacia los árboles, cortando unos cuantos con su espada en el trayecto, y usando el poder de su mana, hace que éstos vayan directamente contra el rubio. Cloud los parte sin mucho esfuerzo, uno a uno; sin embargo, al percatarse, el de ojos verdes comenzó a incinerar el área a su alrededor.

Ambos contrincantes quedaron rodeados por las llamas. El calor era sofocante, y eso lo dejaba algo confundido; sin embargo el plateado no le da tiempo de componerse, y se lanza a él golpeándolo y cortándolo varias veces, hasta lanzarlo contra un tronco. El ex soldado de ojos azules cae semi desmayado.

Al incorporarse, la escena le es familiar.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-.Flash Back.-**

Nibelheim arde.

Cloud, vestido como soldado, se encuentra tendido en el suelo. Mira a Zack intentando entrar a la casa, pero no lo logra.

Nadie sobrevivió. Solo se escuchan gritos, se ve gente quemada y casas en llamas.

**-.Fin Flash Back.-**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud levanta la vista, mirando como Sephiroth se acerca hacia él de forma lenta.

_¿Lo ves? Puedo hacer que tus peores recuerdos regresen._

Está aturdido. Se incorpora, con la intención de contraatacar, separando la Tsurugi en dos partes, pero en ese instante Sephiroth desaparece; desorientado, comienza a mirar a todos lados buscándole con la vista.

_Sabes que sin mi tu no existirías. _–Pudo escuchar su voz desde muchos lugares. _No eres más que un arma de poco valor, una vida sin sentido, por eso sigues siendo el mismo patético ser que no puede proteger nada._

Inmediatamente la mano del antiguo general se SOLDIER brilla con un verde intenso, dejando caer sobre el rubio una bola de energía, que el rubio logra esquivar… sin embargo, esta causa una gran explosión al tocar el suelo, despidiendo al ex soldado lejos de allí.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disparos. Uno de ellos alcanzó a herirle en la pierna, frenándole de golpe y haciéndola caer al suelo. Al alzar la vista, se topó con el plateado.

_¿Dónde está la otra Velvet? _

_Bajo un arbusto. _–Murmuró la chica.

_¿Cuál arbusto?_

_¡Yo que sé!_

En ese instante metió su otra pierna entre los pies de Yazoo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se incorporó en seguida, pero percibió otro corte sobre su tobillo con el filo de la Velvet. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido por el intenso dolor que le recorrió.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese hacerle algo, una explosión se escuchó justo delante de ellos. Ambos alzaron la vista… solo contemplando la onda expansiva.

_Tsk…_

Kadaj y Loz percibieron en seguida de lo que se trataba, dándose a la fuga en seguida, dejando a una confusa Yuffie y a un mal herido Vincent.

_¿Qué diablos…? _–Yuffie observó entonces la explosión. _Oh no…_

Cloud llegó al suelo, llevando la espada dividida en ambas manos. La explosión había hecho un gran cráter en el bosque, quemando gran parte de los árboles; sin embargo Sephiroth había desaparecido.

_¿Cómo…?_

"_Nos volveremos a ver… Cloud"._

Soltó las espadas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo… ¿por qué lo escuchaba? Temió de repente que la pesadilla comenzara de nuevo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Yuffie! Yuffie… ¡despierta!_

Abrió los ojos mirando al ex turco.

_¿Vincent? ¿Qué paso?_

Volteó hacia el lugar de la explosión. Estaban en las orillas del 'cráter' que se había formado.

_Nada bueno…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa se incorporó aturdida, quitándose de encima unos cuantos trozos de madera y tierra. ¿Qué había sido eso tan fuerte? Sin contar con la herida del tobillo ella se había ganado unos buenos golpes, pero…

_Agh…_

A unos tres metros de ella se encontraba el joven con el que peleaba hasta hace poco, recargado en el tronco que momentos antes era un árbol. De su brazo emanaba sangre, aparentemente de una herida que no había cicatrizado bien.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó al adolorido plateado. Éste, al verle acercarse hizo ademán de empuñar su Velvet, pero… la chica, ahora arrodillada a su lado, había sacado un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su falda, y le vendó la herida. Yazoo solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de asombro.

_¿Por qué…? _–Murmuró apenas, atónito.

Tifa alzó la vista, antes de poder contestarle algo, contemplando al rubio arrodillado en el suelo.

_¡Cloud!_

Se incorporó en seguida, caminando algo débil hacia donde el ex soldado se encontraba, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

_¡Cloud! Cloud… ¿estás bien? _–Murmuró ella, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. _Por favor, dime algo._

_Estoy bien. _–Murmuró apenas.

Sin embargo, Yazoo no podía quitar la vista de esa escena.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sephiroth alzó la vista, recargado en un árbol, completamente lejano a donde antes peleaba con Cloud.

_Estás en un error, Sephiroth._

El peliplateado sonrió al escuchar aquella voz.

_¿Eso crees?_

_La persona que buscas no es él._

_¿Pretendes ayudarme, acaso?_

La Búster Sword brillaba como nueva en la mano del ex soldado. Sephiroth se incorporó, algo confuso, pero con esa sonrisa tan siniestra.

_Pretendo regresarte por donde viniste._

Levantó la Masamune, apuntando hacia el ex soldado de ojos lilas.

_Ya lo veremos, Zack._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gomen por la demora._

_Notas del autor: _

_O o ya se que tarde muchoooo!!! Si es que ya estaba en finales y ademas en lo que batalle para hacer las batallas y juntar pesonajes… quisiera saber ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder? Los reto a que adivinen porque según mi cabecita maquiavelica estamos a punto de dar un giro bastante inesperado a todo esto… ¿a que no se la esperaban?_

_Bexos y gracias Cloud por ayudarme te quieruuu_

_Nos estamos viendo_

_SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife_


	5. Favores

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II.**

**Capítulo V. Favores.**

Solo Yuffie y Tifa quedaban de pie, gracias a las materias de la primera. Vincent no las había aceptado, a pesar de que ya estaba más que molido… y Cloud.

_Estoy preocupada. _–Murmuró la de ojos pardos.

Ambas voltearon hacia el rubio. Éste se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en un árbol, con la mirada clavada en el suelo; no se había movido de allí, serio como una tumba.

_Es por ese sujeto. _–La ninja exclamó. _Supongo que el regreso de Sephiroth ha sido algo duro para él._

Tifa suspiró.

Pudieron escuchar el ruido de cosas pesadas caer al suelo, y el intenso choque de metales que hacían retumbar el aire. Ambas voltearon en seguida, al tiempo que Cloud y Vincent.

_Iré a ver._ –Exclamó el ex turco.

_¡Vincent! _–El rubio se incorporó. _Iré yo._

Cloud corrió en dirección a donde al parecer una batalla se efectuaba; Tifa hizo ademán de seguirle, pero algo le impidió avanzar.

_¿Tifa? ¿Te piensas quedar allí?_

_No lo sé. Algo me dice que no debemos ir._

Yuffie le miró algo preocupada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth ataca a Zack sin darle más tiempo. El joven de ojos azules esquiva rápidamente; es un poco más rápido que Cloud, nota el plateado, pero sin embargo el ex soldado tenía las mismas dificultades al mantener una batalla con él.

Cloud corría entre los árboles, suponiendo lo que se toparía. Al llegar tuvo que frenar de golpe, pues la Búster Sword cayó clavada frente a él, justo cuando Sephiroth levantaba por el cuello a un lastimado Zack.

_¡Zack! _–Gritó el rubio.

El ex soldado de ojos azules volteó hacia su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró apenas.

Sephiroth volteó hacia el rubio.

_¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?_

_¡Déjalo, Sephiroth!_

Acto y seguido el plateado tomó la Masamune, atravesando de forma inesperada y rápida el pecho del muy lastimado ex soldado de cabello negro, deshaciendo la flor blanca que llevaba. Cloud observó atónito como Sephiroth le había arrebatado a su amigo otra vez.

_¡Zack!_

El cuerpo de Zack cayó al suelo, desvaneciéndose entre destellos verdes… lo último que el rubio miró fue aquella singular sonrisa. El plateado le observaba con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa.

Estaba hecho una furia. Había perdido de nuevo a su amigo Zack, a manos del plateado… esta vez no permitiría que se fuera así como así. Un destello azulado había rodeado la Tsurugi, y la apuntó hacia el ojiverde.

_No es tiempo, Cloud. _–Exclamó, dando un salto y perdiéndose con agilidad entre los árboles.

Su cuerpo debilitado cayó al suelo. Su alma estaba devastada, sentía que le estallaría hasta matarlo en cualquier momento…

Con horror miró la dirección que había tomado.

_No…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie dio un paso en reversa al toparse con el ex SOLDIER de cabellos plateados que cayó justo frente a ellas, tras Vincent.

_Sephiroth._

_Es una mujer. _–Murmuró Kadaj entre la maleza.

Kadaj y Yazoo observaban cuando Sephiroth atacaba a Vincent, Yuffie y Tifa. El ex turco intentaba alejarlo más que atinar en los disparos, pues parecía ir tras las dos chicas. Yazoo no dijo nada.

_¿Qué se trama? _–Murmuró el otro plateado.

Yuffie lanzaba su Shuriken contra el plateado, viendo con angustia como lo detenía con un sablazo de la Masamune; Tifa solo podía esquivar los ataques de la espada, sin alcanzar siquiera a tocarlo entre sus golpes. "Lo sabe", fue lo que paso por su mente.

_¿Dónde está? _–Cuestionó el plateado con tranquilidad.

Un destello arrojó a Yuffie contra el suelo; Tifa le miró asustada.

_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

Un suave jalón la hizo retroceder. Vincent se había adelantado y apuntaba a Sephiroth con su arma. El plateado juntó mana en su mano izquierda, arrojándola en el momento que el ex turco disparó.

_¡Ah!_

Unos ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron en la joven que caía.

Sephiroth recibió dos disparos, uno sobre el hombro y otro rozando su mejilla. Miró hacia Vincent, y las dos chicas en el suelo, comprobando de dónde venían los disparos. De nuevo su mano destelló en verde, dirigiendo aquel resplandor hacia aquellos, cubriéndolos por completo con ese poder.

Entre la luz, una ráfaga oscura hizo desaparecer a Tifa.

Vincent, en el último instante, se dispuso a proteger a las chicas… pero no vio a ninguna tras él. En su pérdida de tiempo recibió el impacto directo de Sephiroth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud se encontraba de rodillas; estaba totalmente fuera de si. No pudo ayudar a Zack de nuevo, había perecido frente a sus ojos… no podía con esa carga.

_Cloud._

Pudo escuchar esa voz. Le era familiar… "Aerith", pensó alarmado.

_Cloud._

Alzó la azulada mirada, aun perdido entre sus pensamientos, reconociendo esta vez la voz como la de Vincent. Éste ese encontraba muy herido.

_Se las han llevado. A Yuffie. A Tifa._

Abrió los ojos con asombro. Sintió como si algo se rompiese dentro de su pecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Te sientes caer?_

_No sé si podré con esto._

_Te ayudare._

Su mano se entrelazó con la de ella. Estaba a su frente, contemplando su mirada esmeralda.

_¿Lo harías?_

_Somos amigas._

_Le vendría bien a él… que regresaras… Aerith._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos. Observó el techo oscuro. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se incorporó de repente, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación extraña. Había una ventana justo al frente de ella, abierta completamente, por donde entraba una brisa fresca; en la habitación solo había un armario y el buró con una lámpara, además de la cama.

Se levantó caminando hacia la ventana. Era de noche ya… ¿cómo había llegado allí? Escuchó unos pasos, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, pero no sintió temor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. No pudo ocultar su gesto de asombro al ver al mismísimo plateado con el que momentos antes había peleado.

_Yazoo_. –Murmuró suavemente.

Aquellos ojos verdes se colocaron sobre ella, intimidándola un poco. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ella era la que podía usar la perla?

_¿Piensas irte ya? _–Preguntó fríamente el plateado.

_¿Irme?_

Entonces miró la ventana. ¿No la tenía prisionera?

_Eh… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

_No pienses mal. _–Se acercó a ella, llevándose la mano por dentro de su gabardina.

Tifa dio un paso en reversa. ¿Qué era lo que…? Sin embargo, en la mano enguantada llevaba el pañuelo con el que le había atado la herida en su brazo. Estaba limpio.

_Mi pañuelo. _–Murmuró para si.

_Solo te estoy regresando el favor._

_¿Favor?_

En seguida recordó cuando curó la herida de su brazo… se sonrojó levemente; ¿la había salvado de Sephiroth solo por regresarle ese favor? Vaya orgullo de ese sujeto, pensó.

_¿Te irás?_

Esa pregunta sonó extraña para ambos. Tenía un tono muy tenue de decepción, algo que asustó a ambos… más al plateado.

_No lo sé. _–Murmuró ella.

Era la primera vez que lo miraba tan detalladamente. Su largo cabello plateado no era como el de Sephiroth, éste caía suavemente sobre sus hombros; su cuerpo era esbelto, muy ágil como había comprobado antes, ceñido en cuero negro… sus ojos verdes no tenían aquella malignidad de Sephiroth…

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

No se había dado cuenta que llevaba un buen rato mirando los ojos del plateado. Tuvo que mover la cabeza.

_¿Qué cosa? _–Contestó ella saliendo de trance.

Yazoo la miraba nítidamente en la oscuridad. Por algún motivo le llamaba la atención… ¿qué estaba pensando? Era su enemiga. Pero entonces, ¿por qué? Miró su brazo, ahora recuperado, en señal para ella.

_Ah._ –Le sonrió. _Eso… no lo sé… estabas herido, y era una desventaja, ¿verdad?_

Yazoo no sabía si admirar la nobleza de su oponente, o molestarse por subestimarlo.

_Por cierto, tu Velvet está bajo un arbusto cercano a los lirios._

_¿Cuál arbusto?_

_Justo frente al árbol donde te estrellaste. _–Sonrió con tranquilidad. _Estamos a mano, ¿cierto?_

El plateado asintió suavemente.

_Entonces somos enemigos de nuevo._

_Nunca hemos dejado de serlo._

Tifa dio un leve suspiro.

_Supongo que me iré entonces._

Yazoo no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista un poco; sin embargo, su ser se estremeció por completo, pues la chica se había aproximado a él colocando un beso en su mejilla.

_Así es como yo agradezco los favores._ –Murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie había alcanzado a escapar de aquél ataque que el general de cabellos plateados había lanzado contra ellos; vio como Vincent recibía el ataque solo.

_¡Vincent baka! _–Gritó aunque el ya inconsciente no pudo escucharle.

Se dispuso a encaminarse hacia el ex turco, pues, después de aquél ataque, Sephiroth desapareció de un gran salto entre los árboles; se incorporó, pero la cuchilla fría sobre su cuello no le permitió avanzar más.

_Te tengo. _–Murmuró el cuerpo tras ella.

_Tsk…_

La llevó casi arrastrando, alejándola cada vez más de Vincent. Intentó levantar la Shuriken, pero el filo de la espada casi le cortaba el cuello; tardó un poco en averiguar la identidad del que le raptaba, pero cuando lo hizo…

_¡Tu! _–Gritó, al tiempo que levantaba con fuerza el pie derecho hacía atrás con fuerza, dándole en la…

Kadaj no pudo ni gritar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando la Soubra en seguida, y cubriéndose la entrepierna con ambas manos.

_Eres un des…_

_¡Estúpido insecto! _–Gritó la ninja, tomando su shuriken de nuevo, mirando al adolorido plateado. _¡Por un momento pensé que eras Sephiroth!_

_¡Z-zorra! _–Gritó entre gemidos.

_¿Ahora si soy chica?_

Kadaj se incorporó rápidamente, tomando su espada de nuevo, dando un potente sablazo sobre el shuriken que cubría a la ninja. El impulso la hizo caer al suelo, y hacer que el shuriken se clavara en un árbol cercano.

Yuffie percibió que el plateado ahora se encontraba sobre ella, con ambos pies a los costados de su cintura, y el filo de la Soubra cerca de su rostro. Le miró asustada, pues no esperaba ese cambio de papeles tan drástico.

Kadaj observaba detenidamente el gesto de temor en el rostro de la chica; se arrodilló, aun sobre la chica, sin quitar la Soubra. Sin embargo…

El plateado bajó la espada, levantándose en seguida, dándole la espada a la asombrada chica.

_¿Qué? _–Gritó Yuffie algo temerosa y alarmada. _¿Eso es todo?_

_No lastimo chicas. _–Fue lo único que el plateado contestó antes de desaparecer de un salto.

Yuffie le observó hasta que se perdió de vista… un leve sonrojo había aparecido en el rostro de la ninja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hulas...

Antes de que piensen otra cosa, quiero aclarar que esto es un CLOUDxTIFA aunque se atraviesen otros personajes ellos dos son la pareja oficial en este fic.

Otra: o oU me estan saliendo largos…

Sin mas me despido

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	6. Regreso

**Final fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo VI. Regreso.**

Tifa se encaminaba por el bosque, mirando cada vez más lejana aquella casa donde momentos antes se encontraba.

_Yazoo…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-.Flash Back.-

_¿De quién es esta casa?_

_No lo sé. La encontré así._

_¿Estás solo aquí o con tus hermanos?_

_Dime, ¿tengo que contestarte?_

Tifa rió divertida

_No._

_¿Te causo gracia, acaso?_

_No, me pareces lindo en realidad._

_¿Lindo? _–El plateado arqueó una ceja. _¿Es que estás loca, mujer?_

_Si, por supuesto._

_Ya vete. Me fastidias._

_Ya, me voy. _–Sin embargo sonreía. _Iré por tu Velvet._

_¿Eh?_

_¡Hasta luego, Yazoo!_

Salió entonces, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-.Fin Flash Back.-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo se había quedado mirándola desde la casa. Dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

_Tifa._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La muy aturdida Yuffie corrió hacia el bar, topándose en la entrada con Vincent y Cloud. Éste último abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_¡Yuffie!_

La ninja estaba algo nerviosa, no podía ni decir media palabra; sin embargo Cloud estaba impaciente.

_Dime, ¿dónde está Tifa? Yuffie, ¡responde!_

_Yo… yo…_

Vincent alzó la vista.

_Cloud. _–Le llamó.

El rubio también alzó la vista. Tras la ninja venía Tifa, en excelente estado, caminando de forma lenta. Llevaba una bella sonrisa en sus labios, y un pañuelo blanco en su mano derecha.

_¡Tifa!_

Vincent cubrió por inercia a la ninja con su capa. No comprendía la razón por la que la chica venía tan aturdida.

Cloud corrió en seguida hacia la de ojos pardos, y sin dejar que dijera alguna palabra, la abrazó contra si con fuerza, algo que asombró a la chica.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró ella apenas.

_Estaba preocupado por ti._

Tifa sonrió ampliamente.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba alterada por el desastre que había en la casa: ropa tirada, basura en los rincones, manchas misteriosas en paredes y techos, juguetes, camas destendidas… no quería ni ver el baño.

_Ay no…_

Pero lo que se llevó el premio estaba sobre el sofá: un Barrett cómodamente dormido a pierna suelta; sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención era que el fornido moreno llevaba graciosos colores adornándole la cara: párpados verde limón, labios color rosa fucsia, y mejillas color rojo sangre. Tifa pensó que parecía haber salido de un carnaval de terror.

_Barretita. _–Murmuró levemente.

Nota del Autor: Para Cloud y Yazoo… si, se que han de estar muriendo de la risa en estos momentos.

_¿Por qué traes eso?_

Tifa miró al ex turco Vincent frente a ella. Y es que todo el camino la chica trajo aquella pistola que momentos antes pertenecía a Yazoo.

_Uhm… un obsequio. _–Murmuró Tifa con una leve sonrisa. _Se lo quité a uno de ellos, Vincent._

_¿No crees que vengan por él?_

Entrecerró la mirada. Había observado aquella peculiar sonrisa en el rostro de Yazoo.

_No._

_¿Qué sucede con Yuffie? ¿Tú lo sabes?_

El ex turco tenía un gesto en su rostro que ella jamás había visto. Era de preocupación. ¿Por Yuffie, acaso?

_No lo sé. _–Exclamó, lo más suave que pudo. _¿Quieres que hable con ella?_

_Sería lo mejor. _–Contestó, después de un pequeño titubeo.

Tifa sonrió con certeza. Obviamente había escogido esas palabras para no escucharse como se miraba.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sephiroth abandonó ese aire de grandeza por unos instantes, dedicándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo a mirar a su alrededor.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Kadaj que practicaba con la Soubra… pero el joven se miraba muy lejano mentalmente a sus acciones. Miró a un pensativo Yazoo, que portaba una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios; y a un Loz, dándoles la espalda, jugando con algo.

Se sintió atraído por esa peculiaridad; el fornido Loz alzaba una ramita que llevaba en su mano, y reía silenciosamente.

_Loz._ –Le llamó.

Kadaj y Yazoo despertaron de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose extraños al escuchar a Sephiroth llamar a su hermano por su nombre, pero no se atrevieron a decir alguna palabra.

_Mande_. –Contestó sin moverse.

_¿Qué es? _–Preguntó el líder, curioso, mientras se acercaba.

Adelantándose un poco más, miró a un pequeño chocobó amarillo que jalaba la ramita que Loz sostenía con el pico. Arqueó una ceja.

_Me siguió. _–Contestó, como excusándose.

Por detrás, ambos hermanos miraban incrédulos la escena.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa se encontró a Yuffie dormitando tranquilamente en el otro sofá, con Denzel y Marlene a su lado, haciéndole compañía al perezoso de Barrett. Decidió que era mejor dejarle descansar un rato antes de preguntarle.

Alzó la vista. Miró a Cloud caminar solo, como perdido, yendo hacia fuera, más específicamente hacia la Fenrir; supuso en seguida el lugar a donde se dirigía. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera del bar; jamás llegaría antes cuando ella usara ese atajo.

Aun así, en el momento en que llegó a la carpeta de lirios, agotada por el correr, presenció justo cuando él se bajaba de la Fenrir, y entraba al pequeño jardín.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró, sin pensarlo.

El rubio alcanzó a escucharle. Alzó la azulada mirada, observando a la chica.

_Tifa. No pensé que estuvieras aquí._

La joven se alteró un poco. No pretendía que la mirara, solo pensaba…

_¿Te molesta? _–Cuestionó algo preocupada. _Si quieres te puedo dejar tranquilo._

_No, descuida. Quizá solo me haces falta._

Tifa se sonrojó con intensidad al escucharle. _Cloud…_

El rubio le miró de una forma distinta, una mirada que ella jamás había visto en él. Por fuera su rostro estaba sereno, pero la tristeza estaba reflejada en sus ojos. La chica se acercó a él, parándose justo a su frente, a una corta distancia. Podía percibir incluso su respiración contra su frente.

_Lo he perdido de nuevo._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_A Zack. Frente a mis ojos._

La chica le miró aterrada. El frío se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué? ¿Zack?_

_Lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa._

Cerró los ojos. Su mente trajo aquellos instantes en que estuvo con él, en los que se pudo disculpar al fin; pensó que la presencia de Zack había tenido un propósito. "Zack."

_Me ha hecho mucha falta. _–Murmuró de repente Cloud.

Tifa pensó solo una cosa. Aerith.

_Descuida._ –Murmuró ella.

Su nostalgia la hizo verla frente a ella, en su mente, sobre esos lirios que ella tanto cuidaba. Llevaba su vestido rosado, su cinta atada en su cabello… se había agachado, tomando un lirio rosado entre sus manos, y se alzó, contemplando a Tifa con una dulce sonrisa.

_Te ayudaré. _–Murmuró sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos, notando que Cloud se había girado para ver hacia atrás. Abrió los labios sorprendida; ella estaba realmente allí, parada tras ellos, sosteniendo aquél lirio entre sus manos, junto a su pecho. ¿Había sido su propio deseo… o el de él?

_Aerith._

Tifa se despabiló al escuchar la voz de Cloud. En unos breves instantes, que no pudo percibir, el rubio abrazó contra sí a la chica de ojos esmeraldas. Ella inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro del ex soldado, cerrando los ojos.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró levemente.

Tifa ahora les contemplaba en silencio. Observó, de repente, que la mano zurda de Aerith se extendía hacia ella, con la palma extendida. Ella misma extendió la diestra propia, entrecruzando los dedos entre los de la otra chica.

Cloud, sin embargo, permanecía ajeno a este contacto. Incluso Tifa misma había desaparecido de su cabeza.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marlene despertó de repente. Una extraña voz entre sus sueños le había llamado; estaba segura de que era ella.

_Yuffie, Yuffie. _–Intentó despertarla, moviéndola del hombro.

_Mmm… ¿Qué? _–Murmuró la ninja entre sueños.

_Ella está aquí. Onee-chan. Por favor llévame con ella._

_¿Dónde? _–Cuestionó algo mas despierta.

_En el bosque. Llévame por favor._

"Bosque". Yuffie se sonrojó intensamente al recordar a Kadaj. "No lastimo chicas".

_Está bien._ –murmuró.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo se alejó de aquellos plateados, sus hermanos, con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, y pensando en disparar a lo primero que se le atravesase. Se encaminó con tranquilidad hacia el sitio donde aquella mujer –Tifa- le había dicho que estaba su Velvet Nightmare.

Se detuvo al ver una silueta acercarse frente a él. Colocó su mano en la otra Velvet (que le había quitado amablemente a su hermano Loz), pero no la desenfundó al ver de quién se trataba: era Tifa, que corría a toda prisa, como huyendo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado levantó el arma, apuntándole. La chica, al verlo, disminuyó la velocidad, pero no se detuvo; el plateado observó que el rostro de ella estaba totalmente húmedo. Había llorado.

_Dispara, Yazoo. _–Retó ella. _Me harías un favor._

_¿Piensas que no lo haré? _–Desafió el plateado, con el dedo en el gatillo.

Sin embargo la chica se detuvo frente al cañón, sin decir nada.

Se escuchó un disparo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

O o Seh, algo lento? Ya viene algo medio interesante… les prometo avanzar mas en el cap que sigue jejeje… es que tengo que preparar la batalla final o ó

…de verdad voy muy lento??

Nos estamos viendo.

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	7. Perla

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II**

**Capítulo VII. Perla.**

Cloud observaba detenidamente el rostro de aquella chica, mientras sostenía sus manos contra el fornido pecho. En su mente ya no estaba la figura que momentos antes le acompañaba.

_Aerith._

La chica de ojos esmeraldas alzó la mirada, observando el rostro del joven, formando una dulce sonrisa. Alrededor de ellos, de repente, destellos azulados comenzaron a subir en el aire.

_Descuida. Te ayudaré también._

_Con solo estar aquí, ya me has ayudado._

Tifa observó con detenimiento, en absoluto silencio, como aquellos destellos azulados se juntaban sobre la pareja frente a ella, descendiendo de pronto para juntarse entre las manos de ellos… fue entonces cuando decidió salir de allí.

Entre las manos de ambos comenzaron a condensarse las luces azules, para, de pronto, dar forma a aquella anhelada perla. Cloud observó atónito la oscura materia que ahora estaba entre las manos de ambos.

_¿Qué? _–Alcanzó a murmurar.

_Esto era lo que nos tenía en este lugar, Cloud. Ahora que está reunida por el deseo, será más fácil protegerla, y más fácil controlarla._

_Pero Sephiroth…_

_Sephiroth no podrá tenerla si no sabe dónde está._

Dicho esto, la perla oscura se levantó en el aire, escapando de sus manos, y se movió a gran velocidad hacia el norte. Ambos le siguieron con la vista.

_Pero¿qué pasará con ella? _–murmuró el rubio.

_Descuida._

Cloud miró el suelo de pronto. Los lirios habían desaparecido por completo. Alzó la vista, notando que Aerith buscaba algo con la vista.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Preguntó suavemente el rubio.

_¿Dónde está?_

_¿Qué cosa?_

Al recibir tal respuesta, Aerith le miró con desconcierto. Sin embargo, el sonido de un disparo le hizo estremecerse por completo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuffie y Marlene caminaban por el bosque… sin tener una dirección. En realidad, la ninja solo quería verlo.

_¿Onee-chan? _

Miró hacia la niña. Sobre las manos de ésta se encontraba una esfera color negro, de la que destellaba una extraña aura oscura.

_¡No! _–Dijo la niña de repente, alzando la vista mientras ajustaba contra su pecho la perla.

_¿No? _–Preguntó Yuffie, confusa.

Marlene salió corriendo de repente; Yuffie comenzó a seguirla al instante, algo asustada.

_¡Oye! No corras así… ¡Te perderás!_

Siguió a la niña como pudo, pero al final, de una forma misteriosa, la perdió de vista. Alarmada, comenzó a llamarle a gritos, pero no consiguió respuesta. Se estremeció por completo al escuchar un disparo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No soy un muñeco. _–Había dicho el plateado Yazoo antes de marcharse.

Kadaj y Loz miraron a Sephiroth. Nada.

_¿Vamos por él? _–Preguntó el fornido.

Sin embargo, el ex General de SOLDIER les dirigió una mirada frívola de: no me molesten. De repente, aquellos dos plateados se sintieron como insectos ante aquella imponente mirada.

_No me gusta._ –Murmuró el menor cuando Sephiroth les dio la espalda.

Loz descendió la mirada. Si, algo había allí que no iba bien, y Yazoo, por lo visto, se había dado cuenta.

_¿Qué sugieres? _–Preguntó finalmente.

_Buscarla por nosotros mismos. Así podemos traerla con nosotros._

_¿Y nee-san?_

_Tiene el mismo cometido… pero…_

Miró hacia el general de reojo.

_Hay que separarnos. Sabemos que es una mujer la que la tiene, y probablemente ella está con nee-san. _–Kadaj sonrió con perspicacia. _Es lo que oka-san quiere._

_¿Y Yazoo?_

_Él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer._

Loz descendió la vista de nuevo, algo preocupado.

Sephiroth, a pesar de todo, había estado al tanto de aquellos comentarios. Pero había algo más importante que aquellos dos.

_Se ha unido. La perla. _–Y sonrió.

Seguido, se volteó hacia aquellos que se decían llamar hermanos. Hm., hermanos, no eran más que copias mal hechas de si mismo.

_Ya saben que hacer. _–Les dijo el general con potencia.

_¿Y Yazoo?_

Loz quiso de repente hundir a su hermano menor en el lodo hasta el cuello.

_Él también lo sabe. Es su naturaleza._

Acto y seguido, los dos hermanos desaparecieron de un salto.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Marlene¿Dónde estás?_

Yuffie corría lo más que podía entre los árboles. No podía verla, pero, por algún extraño motivo, el resplandor de aquella perla era visible para ella.

_Esa perla. _–Murmuró alarmada mientras perseguía a la niña. _Es lo que Kadaj busca. _–Se sonrojó, pero movió la cabeza. _Kadaj._

Siguió corriendo, pero el sonrojo que llevaba en sus mejillas no se borraba; ¿por qué diablos…?

Y dio un frenón tremendo en el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró y retumbó contra su pecho; frente a ella aquél plateado, como traído de sus pensamientos, estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano mirando el lugar, totalmente ajeno a la presencia de la ninja.

Algo asustada retrocedió, pero el sonido oportuno de la rama que pisó hizo voltear al plateado Kadaj.

_Tu…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era un fondo negro, adornado con miles de luces verdes. Lo conocía, era el Life Stream (Corriente Vital).

Sin embargo, frente a ella ya no estaba Aerith. Ahora era una mujer distinta, alta, con un velo blanco cubriéndola completamente desde sus hombros. Su piel era azulada, y sus cabellos de un brillante plateado; tenía la mirada violácea sobre ella. A través del velo, sin embargo, pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba incompleto.

_Jenova._

De la Corriente Vital, comenzó Jenova a tomar sus destellos, convirtiéndolos en parte de si, hasta formar por completo su cuerpo; al estar completa, aquella fantasmal figura juntó ambas manos, tomando destellos verdes que corrían alrededor de ella; podía ver las esencias de todos aquellos que regresaron a la Corriente Vital, gritando, sufriendo, entre las manos de Jenova…

_¡NO!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se levantó la mano a la cabeza. Levantarse de esa pesadilla había hecho que le doliera terriblemente la cabeza. Al enfocar finalmente la vista, notó el lugar donde se encontraba. En esta ocasión, la ventana estaba cerrada.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sep, estuvo bastante corto, lo sé.

Advertencia: el próximo capitulo se titulará "Tifa. Yuffie", y será probablemente el capitulo mas romántico que tenga por aquí… cursi, si. Trata de ellas dos con sus respectivos ya saben quienes (Kadaj Yazoo respectivamente) así que si no gusta la cursilería romántica xD no importa la verdad ese capitulo no estorba a la historia, es para dar gusto y por gusto personal (no le gusta andar de romántica pero quiere).

Tras ese, vienen batallas grandes. Y desenlaces que probablemente me llevaran a la tumba xD

Te quiero coludyyy

9 9 te aduru menenu!!!

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife.


	8. Tifa Yuffie

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II**

(Advertencia: Intento de Lime)

**Capítulo VIII. Tifa. Yuffie.**

Yuffie miró a todos lados, nerviosa, al notar que Kadaj la había visto. En un acto de desesperación, tomó una materia de fuego que guardaba.

_¡Ah! ¡Vete, insecto!_

Kadaj, sin embargo, solo se movió unos cuantos pasos ante la aparente falta de puntería de la ninja. Más que nada confuso, pero con una sonrisa divertida, el plateado bajó del ahora tostado árbol de un salto, parándose al lado de la aterrada ninja.

_¿Insecto? _–Cuestionó, pero en su voz había un tono tranquilo.

Yuffie tomó la shuriken, lanzando un golpe con ella, pero el plateado no la esquivó; lo detuvo con una sola mano. La ninja estaba realmente asustada, ¿por qué no podía…?

La shuriken había caído al suelo. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Kadaj tomó por las muñecas a la chica, y la pegó con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol. Al ver ella que no podía moverse ni un poco, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kadaj tenía el poder para matarla en un instante, cuando él quisiera… y no lo había hecho.

La mirada verde esmeralda estaba sobre ella; cruzó sus ojos oscuros con los de él, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Por qué no la mataba de una buena vez?

_¡Ah! ¡Quítate, bestia!_

Valiéndose de que el joven plateado la sujetaba con fuerza, subió ambos pies contra el pecho de él, y lo empujó con fuerza. Kadaj retrocedió un poco, soltando a la ninja, y provocando que ella cayera al suelo sentada, dándose un buen golpe.

_¡Tonta! _–Rió el plateado, divertido.

_¡Tonto tu! _–Le respondió la adolorida Yuffie.

A Kadaj le divertía mucho fastidiar a la ninja. Estaba algo cansado, y, además, esa chica podía llevarlo hacia donde estaba la perla tarde o temprano, así que se decidió por seguirla.

Por otro lado, Yuffie estaba confundida. El plateado no le había atacado, solo le miraba con una sonrisa de diversión.

_Espera un segundo._ –Yuffie se incorporó mirándole con molestia. _No soy tu juguete, insulso insecto._

_¿Yo dije eso? _–Exclamó divertido.

_Pues… no._ –Pensó un poco. _¡Pero no es el punto! Estoy casi segura de que solo me quieres para entretenerte, neko insecto._

_Yo no soy gato. _–Aclaró, moviendo la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos._ Ese es Yazoo._

(N/a: Chiste local, ¿verdad menenu?)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa se levantó de la cama. Observó que el disparo era ahora una línea difusa bajo su pecho, sobre el abdomen. Sabía el lugar donde estaba, y abrió la puerta, buscándolo…

Por la ranura de la puerta pudo observar a quien, en efecto, buscaba. Pero el joven Yazoo (N/a: -entra un flash back-) no pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues estaba entretenido en algo.

El plateado miraba algo en el suelo, con un gesto de sorpresa e ingenuidad, ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, algo que provocó ternura en la chica, y se agachó, tomando ese algo entre sus manos. Tifa se recargó un poco en la puerta, haciendo un chirrido con el movimiento, delatándola. El gesto de inocencia del plateado se desvaneció, volviendo el mismo rostro serio y frío.

La miró salir de la habitación. Llevaba la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero su rostro estaba apagado, sonreía solo por inercia.

_Hace frío. _–Murmuró el plateado, rompiendo el silencio.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –Cuestionó la chica con suavidad, sin mirar su rostro.

_Tú querías que te disparara…_

_Y que me dejaras morir._ –Completó. _Pero, por el contrario, me has traído de vuelta… otra vez._

Yazoo no supo que contestarle.

_Me voy._ –Dijo esta vez con más firmeza en su voz.

_¿A dónde?_

Tifa observó al plateado. Él le miraba con si supiera lo que le ocurría… si regresaba al bar, los vería. Juntos. ¿Tendría la fuerza para soportarlo? No lo sabía.

_A casa._-Exclamó con debilidad.

_No podrás. Morirás antes de llegar._

Se asustó terriblemente. ¿Podía ver lo que pensaba?

_¿Vas a matarme?_

_Tuve cientos de oportunidades para hacerlo, y sigues aquí. _–Contestó, sin saber si catalogarlas como palabras para confortarla. _Te quedarás aquí. _–Sentenció, finalmente.

Tifa le miró con un gesto de asombro. ¿Yazoo en realidad la tenía capturada? O… ¿quería protegerla? ¿Qué no eran enemigos?

_¿Y si no? _–Retó ella.

_Igual morirás. ¿Prefieres ser asesinada por un enemigo, o por un amigo?_

Descendió la vista. Yazoo tenía razón, y prefería morir a manos de él que…

_De acuerdo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba oscureciendo. Yuffie no se atrevía a irse al bar, pues Kadaj le pisaba los talones a donde fuera, incluso tuvo que recriminarle que la dejara hacer sus necesidades; tarde o temprano se cansaría, pensó, pero la idea de que Kadaj era más fuerte de lo que él mismo le había mostrado.

Tomó asiento en las raíces de un gran árbol; en ese instante, Kadaj apareció a su lado.

_¿Te cansaste, conejo? _–Preguntó el plateado.

_¿Conejo?_ –Se quejó la ninja, abrazándose así misma.

_Tú me dices insecto. _–Contestó, tomando asiento al lado de ella, contemplando su perfil. _Yo te llamo conejo._

_¿Por qué? _–Quiso saber.

_Porque chillas como uno._

En ese instante quiso levantarse y golpearlo hasta matarlo… pero tuvo que conformarse con darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

_Ah. _–Se quejó.

_¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido insecto!_

_Cállate, conejo._

Yuffie encendió una pequeña fogata con trozos de madera que había encontrado por ahí, y una materia. Kadaj solo movió la cabeza al contemplarla.

_¿Y ahora que? _–Arqueó una ceja la ninja, visiblemente molesta.

Kadaj hizo un movimiento circular con la mano, extendiendo la palma frente a ella. Una pequeña flama salió de ésta.

_Ah. _–Yuffie volteó el rostro. _Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias._

El plateado negó con la cabeza, convencido de que la chica tenia un orgullo que no podía con el, y se recargó cómodamente en el tronco del mismo árbol que Yuffie. La ninja lo miró con desconcierto.

_¿N-no tienes f-frío? _–Cuestionó la chica, tiritando.

_No. –_Contestó con calma.

_C-claro… porque los m-muertos ya están f-fríos._

Yuffie quiso acercarse un poco más a la fogata, pero unas manos que la tomaron de los brazos la hicieron regresar. Quiso gritar, quejarse y golpearlo hasta matarlo… pero no pudo; el plateado la dejó justo a su lado, MUY cerca de él, con el brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura. Allí, Yuffie se dio cuenta que en realidad Kadaj era cálido, bastante cálido. De pronto, el temor desapareció, se sintió como en aquella ocasión con Vincent (1)…

_No estoy muerto, ¿lo ves? _–Exclamó Kadaj con sobriedad, y algo de inocencia.

_Hum. _–Asintió ella con tranquilidad.

Fue un prolongado silencio. Ella miraba la flama de la fogata, que se reflejaba en sus párpados al cerrar los ojos. De pronto, la flama se tatuó en su mente, y podía verla aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados.

_Oye, me estás…_

Kadaj notó que la chica se había quedado dormida, recargada en él. Quiso quejarse, pero algo en su mente se lo impidió.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa observaba por la ventana el anochecer. Tras ella, Yazoo permanecía sentado en el sofá, con la vista baja. La casa estaba intacta, como si los que antes vivían allí se fuera sin tomar nada, para nunca regresar.

_¿Por qué me mantienes aquí?_

_Para ti es igual estar aquí que estar fuera. Recuerda que yo tengo un propósito._

"La Perla". Por unos instantes lo olvidó. Se acercó a él, tomando asiento en el sofá a su lado.

_¿De quién era esta casa, Yazoo?_

Era la segunda vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre en su presencia. Pensó fugazmente que prefería oírlo mil veces de ella que de sus hermanos.

_No lo sé, solo sé que se fueron._

_¿Por qué?_

_No ha sido culpa mía, si eso quieres dar a entender. _–Aclaró el plateado mirándole. _Yo la encontré así._

Eso explicaba básicamente por qué no estaban sus hermanos. Yazoo se recargó en el sofá mirando al techo.

_¿Puedo… recargarme en tu regazo? _–Tifa se atrevió a preguntarle.

El plateado pudo haberle dicho: vete a la cama… pero no lo hizo. La presencia de aquella chica no le molestaba en absoluto, por el contrario…

_Si._

Esa palabra salió sin su consentimiento, como si alguien más la hubiera dicho. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos le recalcaban que era una locura. Tuvo que ocultar la mirada tras sus cabellos plateados al sentir la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, para ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas… un hombre como él no debía mostrar debilidad.

Sin embargo, poco importó ese pensamiento, pues sintió una tenue humedad en sus ropas; al observar más detenidamente, notó que la chica sollozaba en sumo silencio. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, colocó su diestra sobre la cabeza de ella; no llevaba sus guantes, por lo que pudo percibir sus finos cabellos entre sus dedos.

Tifa pensó en lo que había ocurrido durante ese día. Al fin Cloud podía tranquilizarse al tenerla de vuelta… debería estar feliz por él, pero su rostro se había humedecido de nuevo… intentó no llamar su atención, mas, sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Yazoo en su cabeza. No solo eso. Era una sensación de seguridad que solo Cloud podía provocarle… sonrió tranquila, entregándose al sueño.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-.Atención: Lime.-

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos; la fogata se había consumido, y ella aun seguía en la misma posición que cuando se quedó dormida. Alzó la vista, comprobando que Kadaj seguía a su lado; estaba profundamente dormido… así, él ya no se miraba como el imbécil de hace un rato.

El imbécil de quien se había enamorado.

Yuffie se alteró. ¿Pensó en esa palabra? ¿Había dicho enamorado? No, se contestó. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, ¿verdad? Aunque el sujeto le triplicaba su edad… y Kadaj, sin embargo…

No se había percatado de que se había aproximado a su rostro… tenía que hacerlo, pero algo en su cabeza le gritó que no… cuando por fin se decidió que no, ya había tocado sus labios.

En ese instante, los ojos esmeraldas del plateado se abrieron, como alarmado. Solo contempló el rostro sonrojado de la ninja; sin embargo, en contra de la expectativa de la chica (y de él mismo), se aproximó a ella, chocando sus labios de nuevo.

No importó el suelo frío y áspero, ni si alguien los observaba. De un momento a otro, el de cabellos plateados la tenía contra el suelo, sobre ella, percibiendo el cierre de su chaleco ceder ante las manos de la ninja; sus labios y su brillante cabello rozaban la piel descubierta de la chica, de una forma distinta a la que hubiese imaginado.

Pronto sus ropas cedían ante las manos des enguantadas del plateado, al notar la desesperación que de pronto se había apoderado de él; se sentía descubierta, frágil… pero pronto el cuerpo cálido de su acompañante vinieron a desaparecer el resto de sus temores.

_Solo… se suave. _–Murmuró, mientras sus labios y ser eran poseídos por aquél hombre.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_//Mi fili, veni, mi fili_

_Qui mortem itermum//_

_Ven hijo mío, ven_

_La muerte te invita_

Miró a Sephiroth. Estaba abrazado a aquella azulada figura –Jenova-, pero, a pesar de su sonrisa extasiada, de sus ojos verdes emanaban lágrimas transparentes, como cristales, que corrían por sus mejillas.

_//saevam iram_

_Iram et dolorem//_

_Furia colérica_

_Furia y miseria_

_Pudo percibirlo. Ella era la culpable._

_Jenova_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Al moverse notó que aun estaba sobre el sofá, y, cubriéndola por completo, la gabardina de Yazoo. Se sonrojó levemente, recordando la noche anterior.

_Eres perezosa. _–Escuchó.

Alzó la vista, contemplando a Yazoo con el cabello húmedo, el torso desnudo, pantalón y botas, con una toalla en su cuello. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ver su rostro y no su pecho.

_Lo siento. _–Y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa. Yazoo notó que esta vez era franca. Tuvo que corresponderle con otra, más tenue.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lamento la demora.

9 9 no me maten!!!

Jelish Anyo Nuevu

Atte.

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife.

(1) probablemente luego haga ese flash back de yuffie con vincent, me acuerdan xD


	9. Motivación

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba**

**Capítulo IX. Motivación.**

Cuando Cloud y Aerith llegaron al bar, lo primero que encontraron fue a un Barrett molesto… bueno furioso, y a un Vincent visiblemente tranquilo, pero retirado a una prudente distancia de 6 metros. Claro que el fornido se mostró especialmente sorprendido por ver de nuevo a la castaña, pero eso no le quitó la molestia.

_¡Lleva toda la noche fuera!_ –Gritó el moreno. _Por eso no confío en esa ninja… ¡Solo quiero encontrar a Marlene de una buena vez!_

_Cálmate. _–Cloud exclamó con firmeza. _Yuffie conoce bien el bosque, no creo que…_

_¡No han regresado! _–Contestó con brusquedad. _Dime, ¿qué parte de eso no has entendido, ·$&/?_

Aerith miró a Vincent. Estaba en esa esquina sombría, lejos del ajetreo de Barrett. La cetra se aproximó a el, dejando a los otros dos discutir.

_¿Has sido traída como aquellos?_

_Hum. _–Asintió. _Tengo una misión que cumplir._

_¿Dónde está Tifa? _–Preguntó, después de mirar a todos lados, comprobando que la chica no venia con ellos.

La ojiverde se llevó las manos a la cintura.

_Es lo que yo he intentado saber. _–Miró de reojo a Cloud, y luego la cara de consternación del ex turco. _Pero parece que a este chico le ha dado amnesia._

_¿Amnesia?_

Aerith entrecerró la mirada. La había visto correr justo antes de que la perla se formara de forma misteriosa…

_¿Has visto a Yuffie? _–Preguntó Vincent de repente.

_No. _–Y sonrió con picardía. _Dime, ¿es que te preocupa tanto?_

_N-no._ –Tartamudeó. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica lo intimidara? _Es que… no estaba bien,_

_Vincent asalta cunas._ –Murmuró.

Curiosamente, Cloud y Barrett se callaron justo cuando Aerith dijo eso. Vincent se desvaneció de repente, totalmente avergonzado.

_¿Qué dices, Aerith? _–Cuestionó suavemente el rubio.

…lo que extrañó a Barrett.

_Eh… hablábamos de Tifa. No está con nosotros._

_Cierto. _–Razonó el molesto fornido. _No la he visto tampoco. Ojala esté con Marlene._

_¿Tifa? _–Murmuró Cloud, como despertando de un sueño.

_Iré a buscarlas. –_Barrett hizo a un lado al rubio, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_Barrett… ¡espera! _–Intentó detenerle Aerith.

El moreno se detuvo en la entrada, pero sin voltear a verles.

_Debe estar bien. _–Se alcanzó a escuchar la ahora serena voz de Cloud, para la sorpresa de ambos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un rubio fornido, vestido con un chaleco corto negro, camisola azul marino, pantalón negro y lentes oscuros, caminaba por el bosque despreocupadamente. En su espalda portaba dos sables cortos y una mochila sucia color café.

A lo lejos escuchó un llanto agudo. Movido más bien por curiosidad, se adelantó entre los árboles, notando a una pequeña niña que lloraba, sentada en una gruesa raíz.

_¿Qué sucede, pequeña? _–Preguntó en voz alta el rubio.

La niña alzó la vista, y se levantó algo temerosa, con ambas manos contra su pecho.

_Calma, no te haré daño. _–Se acercó a la temerosa niña con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Cloud? _–Murmuró ella, al verle mejor.

_¿Cómo? _–Creyó escuchar "Cloud", pero supuso que sería obra de su imaginación.

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Yo? Soy Overain. ¿Y tú?_

_Marlene._

_¿Qué haces aquí sola, Marlene?_

_Ellos… quieren atraparme._

_¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?_

_Los neo cetras. Me quieren. Quieren la perla._

_¡¿Perla?!_ –Overain abrió los ojos azules con sorpresa. _¿Tú tienes la perla?_

Marlene estuvo a punto de contestar, pero antes que pudiera formular palabra abrió los ojos asustada, indicando con el índice de la diestra tras él; en una fracción de segundos, la raíz donde se encontraba sentada fue reducida a pedazos.

Loz observó el lugar que acababa de destruir. Sin embargo, notó que en último momento, Overain había tomado a la niña entre sus brazos, alejándola del impacto de un gran salto.

El plateado sonrió con perversidad.

_Overain Strife. _–Murmuró Loz. _No te metas en este asunto._

_¡Loz! ¿Ahora atacas a niñas indefensas? _–Overain se colocó frente a Marlene.

_Ella tiene lo que busco._

_¿Eh? _–Volteó de reojo hacia la niña. _¿La perla?_

_No te metas, Strife. _–Loz alzó su puño izquierdo hacia el. _O la pagarás caro._

_A ver. –_Retó el rubio con ambas manos sobre sus sables.

Antes que Loz tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Overain se lanzó contra él, dando una certera patada en el rostro del plateado, mandándolo contra el suelo.

_Ah. _–Loz se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra. _Ya veras._

Ambos peleadores se encuentran de frente, corriendo a toda velocidad; el plateado ataca primero, lanzando una patada baja a su contrincante. Sin embargo, Overain la esquiva, y, desenfundando ambos sables, intenta atravesarlo, pero es rechazado por la Dual Hound.

El rubio cae al suelo, cerca de donde está la niña. Al voltear a ver, nota el brillo oscuro de la perla, cerca del pecho de Marlene; abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta de que en realidad la niña la llevaba… y él no la había percibido.

_Diablos._

Sin embargo, esa pequeña distracción, Loz aprovecha y golpea con fuerza en el abdomen del rubio, cuando la Dual Hound, haciendo que la descarga le recorra por completo.

_Buenas noches. _–Sonrió el plateado.

_Maldito seas…_

Alcanzó a escuchar el grito de la niña, justo antes de caer al suelo. Al alzar la vista, ya no había nadie.

Con pesar, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud entre el bosque… pensando en ver a su hermano.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aerith salió del bar, dispuesta a salir tras Barrett. Sin embargo, al llegar a la calle, visualizó a un hombre muy mal herido acercándose. Preocupada, la castaña corrió hacia el sujeto.

_Oiga, ¿está bien? _–Exclamó Aerith mientras corría.

El hombre alzó la vista. Divisó una silueta acercarse… y oscuridad; la chica lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, pero el peso del hombre la hizo caer de rodillas al pavimento.

_Oh, se ve mal. _–Murmuró, contemplando su rostro. _–Hmm… me pareces bastante familiar._

La castaña se sonrojó intensamente al notar que ese rubio de largos cabellos era muy parecido a Cloud…

_Con unos cinco años menos. _–Comentó para si en voz alta. Puso el dedo índice en la frente del rubio, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. _Listo, ahora si pareces Cloud._

_Aerith, no juegues con las arrugas de las personas._

La de ojos esmeraldas miró hacia el ex turco de capa roja que le observaba.

_¡Vincent! Hasta que saliste a la luz._

_Hmm. _–Gruñó. _Dime, ¿qué haces con Overain?_

_¿Lo conoces?_

_Algo así. _

_Llegó aquí todo herido y…_

El rubio Overain despertó de repente, tomando asiento, desorientado. En respuesta, Vincent le apuntó con la pistola.

_¡Vincent! _–Aerith le regañó.

_Eh. _–Overain miró a la chica, con la azulada vista apenas entre abierta. _¿Quién eres? ¿Un ángel?_

Aerith se sonrojó con intensidad. ¿Zack?

_No. _–Contestó con una tenue sonrisa. _Aerith._

_Aerith. _–Repitió el rubio sonriendo también.

Vincent, al ser rotundamente ignorado, pegó el cañón a la cabeza del rubio.

_¿Qué buscas? _–Cuestionó con fuerza.

_Que amable. _–Murmuró de mala gana. _Vengo buscando a Cloud. ¿Cómo pudo dejar la Perla en manos de una niña?_

_¿Perla? ¿Niña? _–Aerith le miró sorprendida. _Dime, ¿dónde están?_

_Se las llevó ese sujeto de cabello plateado._

Aerith y Vincent tuvieron que moverse de repente, pues el rubio Cloud había salido de la nada, dando un sablazo contra su hermano.

Aerith sintió pena al principio por Overain; Cloud atacaba a su hermano sin tener consideración de que estaba herido, teniendo apenas el menor tiempo para esquivar aquellos ataques. Ya al rato, Aerith sintió decepción, y a los cinco minutos, ganas de reírse.

Un destello plateado entre los edificios llamó la atención del ex turco; pasó al lado de los conflictivos hermanos con sutileza, sin despertarles sospecha alguna, y mucho menos interrumpirles. Notó que la silueta, femenina, se alejó al percibirle, de forma que Vincent apenas distinguiera el color negro del cabello de la chica.

_Ya, ya por favor. _–Overain gimió lastimeramente.

Y era que Cloud lo mantenía boca abajo en el suelo, y estaba montado sobre él, con las rodillas sobre la espalda del menor.

_¿Te rindes? _–Murmuró el ex soldado con una sonrisa perversa.

_¡Si! ¿Ya me vas a dejar hablar?_

_Mm.… bueno. Habla._

_¡Quítate de encima!_

_¡No hasta que me hables!_

_¡¡Te estoy hablando!!_

_Basta, ¿quieren? _–Aerith les interrumpió.

Ambos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando.

_OK. _–Cloud se apartó, dejando que el otro rubio se levantara. _Tú sabes donde está Marlene, ¿verdad?_

_¿Marlene? _–Se sacudió un poco, volviendo a su porte usual, pero visiblemente cansado. _Aquél grandote también me preguntó por ella._

_¿Barrett? _–Exclamaron Aerith y Cloud al mismo tiempo.

_No sé. No tenía deseos de pelear así que usé Morfeo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Barrett dormitando en el suelo del bosque, mientras un chocobó le observa.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dormiste a Barrett. _–Murmuró Cloud, arqueando la ceja izquierda.

_Oye Cloud, ¿estás bien?_

Al ex soldado le pareció extraño que su hermano le hiciera semejante pregunta; como todos saben, no es muy afectuoso que digamos.

_Si, ¿por qué?_

_A pesar de que me ganaste porque, obviamente, yo estaba herido. _–Miró a su hermano menor fruncir el ceño. _Te sentí algo más… débil._

_¡¿Débil?!_

_¡No! No es que quiero que me lo demuestres pero… actúas como si te faltara algo._

Cloud abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aerith sonrió con certeza.

_Como… ¿algo?_ –El rubio mayor murmuró para si.

_Oye. _–Overain miró a Aerith. _¿Dónde está la chica de los grandes...?_

_N-no lo sabemos. –_Contestó antes de que el joven terminara la frase, intensamente sonrojada.

_Oye, Cloud. ¿No es eso lo que te hace falta?_

Cloud no contestó. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, con cientos de pensamientos en su cabeza. Tifa.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent perdió de vista a la mujer de cabello negro. Estaba casi seguro de que era la compañera de Overain, pero, ¿no era pelirroja? Se siguió por el bosque, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde se dirigía.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuffie despertó con un severo dolor de cabeza, y algo picándole la espalda; se incorporó, notando que tenía la gabardina (1) de Kadaj encima.

_¿Qué?_

La ninja pensó, por unos instantes, que todo aquello que había pasado con el plateado había sido solo un sueño… muy bueno, pero un sueño. El encontrarse semi desnuda y con la gabardina encima… pues le había asustado, y el solo hecho de pensar que Kadaj y ella…

_Kadaj._

Miró a su lado. No estaba allí. En seguida, mientras se colocaba la ropa de vuelta, comenzó a buscarlo con la vista, de forma casi desesperada.

_Eres mala, para ser una ninja._

Se volteó hacia su derecha. Contempló a Kadaj, con el torso desnudo, muy cerca de ella; el rostro del plateado se veía sereno, como nunca antes ella pensó verlo.

_Es tu culpa. _–Contestó la chica. _Ten. _–Extendió la gabardina hacia él

Kadaj la tomó en seguida. Se la acomodó, notándose que era idéntica a la de su otro hermano. Se ató los cintos a las piernas, y acomodó la Soubra en la espalda baja.

_Debo irme._

Yuffie se levantó, mirándole indignada.

_¿Qué?_

_Han encontrado lo que buscaba. No tengo más que hacer aquí._

_Kadaj…_

El plateado volteó hacia ella, observándole con apenas una sonrisa.

_Cuando lo dices tu, se escucha mucho mejor._

_N-no te vayas…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque… porque no quiero. _–Se abrazó asimisma bajando un poco la vista.

_¿Quieres… que me quede?_

Yuffie se sonrojó con intensidad. El plateado le miraba, como sorprendido.

_Si. Quédate. _–Alzó la vista de nuevo, mirándole como una niña pequeña. _Quédate conmigo._

El plateado entrecerró la mirada. No entendía la razón por la que alguien quisiese estar con él.

_Yo…_

Kadaj desenfundó la Soubra de relente, bloqueando los disparos que se dirigían hacia él.

_Vincent. _–Murmuró la ninja.

El ex turco Valentine estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano; había perdido de vista a la mujer, pero, por el contrario, había encontrado a Yuffie.

_¡Yuffie! ¿Estás bien?_

_¡Vincent!_

Kadaj se dispuso a atacar al de la capa roja, cosa que el otro correspondió con más disparos.

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Vincent!_

En un rápido movimiento, Vincent burló a Kadaj, y tomó a la alterada Yuffie; en seguida se alejó con ella, ante la mirada del plateado.

_Tsk. _–Giró su vista. _Debo ir por ella…_

Hubo un choque en su interior. Una parte de si le decía que debía ir tras ella; pero la otra parte le obligaba a partir hacia Sephiroth.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta?_

Cloud observó a la castaña. Su hermano yacía en el sofá, con un severo dolor de cabeza, y el moreno Barrett estaba profundamente dormido en una manta sobre el suelo.

_¿De que hablas, Aerith?_

_Eso que te hace falta, ¿no es Tifa, acaso?_

Entrecerró la azulada mirada.

_¿Tifa?_

_Te mientes a ti mismo, pensando que todo está bien, pero sabes que no es así._

_Ella debe estar bien. _–Frunció el ceño, como obligando a las palabras salir.

_Cloud._

_¿Quieres que la busque?_

Sintió un extraño alivio invadirle al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

_Yo no, Cloud. _–Sonrió dulcemente. _Siempre tuviste una motivación para seguir adelante, desde que todo comenzó. Ahora, supongo que hasta habías olvidado que Marlene sigue perdida, y que Sephiroth posee la perla. ¿Lo habías olvidado porque tu motivación, tu razón de seguir, ya no está a tu lado?_

Fue como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera encima. Estaba totalmente ido en si mismo; notó las palabras de Overain, por primera vez, y las de Aerith, como si las hubiese bloqueado… de pronto, todo le pareció distinto: la sala, el bar, la casa completa… y era que le faltaba algo…

"…_cuando esté en problemas, prométeme que vendrás a salvarme…"_

Desde siempre. Ella había hecho todo por ella. Su motivación era ella, y lo había olvidado… ¡Maldito cobarde! Le prometió ir por ella, y ahora que estaba en problemas…

_Iré a buscarla. _–Dijo con firmeza, levantándose en el acto.

Aerith sonrió complacida. Era el mismo Cloud de antes.

_Sé que Tifa está bien, pero prometí que iría a buscarla._

_Yo puedo decirte dónde está._

Cloud y Aerith voltearon hacia la puerta. Justo allí estaba una chica, con un atuendo ajustado y provocativo, con una pierna, los brazos y el abdomen descubierto, que el rubio había visto ya antes, pero esta mujer llevaba el cabello negro. Ambos pensaron que se parecía mucho a…

_¿Sunight? _–Preguntó Cloud, apartando sus pensamientos.

Overain desapareció del sofá.

_Sunight se ha retirado de este oficio. _–Exclamó la chica, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa. Allí fue cuando Cloud percibió la mirada violácea.

_Moonlight._

Tuvo que admitir, muy dentro de si, que ese traje le quedaba mejor a ella.

_Nos han contado que han tenido problemas últimamente. _–El pelirrojo Reno salió al lado de la atractiva chica. _Así que nos hemos tomado la molestia de investigar._

_¿Saben donde está? _–Aerith se adelantó a preguntar.

Reno se puso pálido al ver a la cetra.

_Tu…_

_Si. _–Moonlight entrecerró la mirada. _Está bajo el poder de uno de la banda de Kadaj._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa caminó un poco entre los árboles. Todo aquello que le había sucedido momentos antes… ¿la amaba? ¿Eso había dicho? Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

**.-Flash Back-.**

_Supongo que me ha sucedido igual. Poco a poco… te fui empezando… a amar._

_¿…amar?_

_Si. Te amo._

**.-Fin Flash Back-.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Si, sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero tengo una mejor excusa… me entro un bloqueo tremendo, y pues apenas se me acaba de quitar.

No estoy segura, pero… el siguiente capítulo puede ser el último ya. Y a parte de ese hay otro, que no se si ponerlo aun porque es parecido al anterior, solo que con Yazoo y Tifa, explicando lo del flash back.

Sin mas los dejo.

No me maten!!!

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	10. Sacrificio

Antes de comenzar, una aclaración que no hice del capítulo pasado.

(1) ¿Se han fijado en el trajecito que trae Kadaj? Es el mismo que el de Yazoo, solo que éste tiene los cintos en las piernas y esta abierto un poco de arriba y abajo… pero es el mismo.

Sin más, el último capitulo de la Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II.

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba.**

**Capítulo X. Sacrificio.**

_Perla de Alba, muéstrame la debilidad de mi oponente, y dame lo que necesito para hacer este mundo a la voluntad de mi madre._

Ante la mirada asombrada de Loz y Marlene, la perla destelló un negro intenso, que rodeó al ex general de SOLDIER. Su ala negra se abrió por completo, dejando caer plumas negras a su alrededor.

_Oh, ya veo. _–Exclamó el plateado, sonriendo, mientras observaba la perla.

Por unos instantes, Loz tuvo temor. Sin embargo, se desvaneció al sentir la presencia de sus otros dos hermanos, que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, y se colocaron tras el fornido.

_¡Sephiroth! _–Gritó Yazoo, visiblemente alterado.

El ángel de una sola ala se giró hacia donde estaban los otros tres, sus 'hermanos'.

_Será según la voluntad de oka-san. Pero así, ustedes no sirven para esa finalidad; primero, deben morir para nacer como verdaderos hijos de Jenova._

Los tres se alteraron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

De repente, tres plumas de las que antes flotaban al lado de Sephiroth, salieron despedidas a toda velocidad, chocando con el cuerpo de los tres plateados. Sintieron dolor.

_Yuffie. _–Murmuró Kadaj, percibiendo que la imagen de aquella mujer se desvanecía de su mente, dejando solo oscuridad.

Yazoo se resistía a abandonar aquella imagen. Era lo único que le mantenía de pie; sostuvo fuerte la cruz que llevaba en su pecho con la diestra, sintiendo que la imagen de aquella mujer desaparecía entre la oscuridad de su cabeza. _Tifa…_

Marlene corrió a ocultarse tras una gran roca, cuando fueron derribados por aquella misteriosa pluma; el primero en incorporarse fue Loz. Tenía una mirada sombría y vacía. Por detrás, Kadaj también se levantó con un gesto de frialdad en el rostro, al igual que el tercero, Yazoo. Sus mentes habían olvidado, y se tornaron oscuras.

_Ahora, podemos comenzar. _–Sonrió Sephiroth, elevándose en el aire.

Fue seguido por los otros tres, corriendo tras él, mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Observó la perla frente a ella. También allí, se encontraba aquél espíritu, Alba.

_No entiendo… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_

_Ellas lo saben._

_Pero… sería mejor si no estuviera._

_Todo tiene una razón de ser._

_La destruiré. Volverá a ser tuya._

_A cambio de un deseo, debes dar algo tuyo._

_No necesito un deseo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada, pero no en el suelo; aquellos brazos la rodeaban firmemente… los conocía perfectamente. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la azulada mirada del rubio.

_¿Estás mejor?_

Recordó entonces lo que había pasado.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.-Flash Back-.**

Estaba meditando lo que había sucedido. Fue entonces cuando él se apareció frente a ella.

_Cloud,_

_¿Estás bien, Tifa?_

Ella, más bien, se ofendió con la pregunta. ¿Había tardado tanto en llegar a ella, y la única idiotez que se le ocurría era preguntar si estaba bien?

_¿No lo miras? _–Preguntó, con algo de rudeza.

_Lo lamento._

_¿Qué lamentas?_

_No haber cumplido con mi promesa._

Iba a contestar "que novedad", pero el gesto en el rostro de Cloud le hizo pensar dos veces. De verdad ÉL se veía preocupado; sin poder contestarle, percibió, de repente, que se encontraba entre sus brazos. ¿Qué? Se cuestionó algo confundida.

_Tifa… comprendí que… la única razón para seguir adelante, desde el principio, has sido tú. Y… no quiero… no quiero volver a perderte._

Tifa estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Cloud se le estaba declarando? Pero no pudo seguir de pie, al nublársele la vista.

**.-Fin Flash Back-.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cloud. _–Murmuró suavemente.

_Te desmayaste de repente. _–Contestó el rubio con una tenue sonrisa.

_¿D-donde estamos?_

_En las afueras de Midgar._

La chica se incorporó a medias, quedando frente a él, muy cerca.

_Todo aquello… no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?_

_No. _–Cloud comprendió de repente. _No lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?_

_¿El qué? _–Preguntó confundida. _¿Qué te perdonara?_

_No. El que te amo._

Tifa se quedó muda. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cloud le dijo que la amaba? Se sonrojó intensamente, sintiéndose irreal, como si fuera un sueño.

_C-Cloud…_

_Perdóname._

Percibió en su mentón aquella mano, sosteniéndole con firmeza; la azulada mirada se cerró un poco, mientras el rostro se acercaba al de ella. Antes de poder rozar sus labios, le escuchó murmurar:

_No dejaré… que te vuelvan a apartar de mi lado, Tifa…_

Y aquellos labios, que mucho antes había sentido, se posesionaron de los suyos con una extraña sutileza, que ella nunca pensó que Cloud tuviera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió a aquellos labios, contenta, realizada…

_También… yo te amo, Cloud Strife._

Dibujó una sonrisa. Tifa le observó maravillada, pues era la primera vez que él le sonreía así.

_De ahora en adelante, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, que no volveré a dejarte sola… quiero… quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días… como tu compañero… si tu… me lo permites._

_Si, si quiero. _–Exclamó, sin pensarlo. _Lo único que quiero… es poder estar junto a ti… por siempre._

Y finalizaron ese pacto con un beso.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Tifa! Que gusto…_

Ambos jóvenes llegaron en la Fenrir al Séptimo Cielo, para el alivio de la castaña Aerith. Sin embargo, el rostro de todos estaba preocupado.

_¿Qué ha sucedido? _–Preguntó Cloud con seriedad, sin bajar de la motocicleta.

_Míralo por ti mismo._

El cielo se había tornado negro, oscureciéndolo todo. La gente huía asustada, escapando de aquél sujeto de una sola ala negra, y del trío que los atacaba.

"Cloud", escuchó en su cabeza.

_Sephiroth._

_Vincent y Overain salieron hace unos momentos. _–La chica Moonlight se acercó a ellos, junto a una pequeña que reconocieron en seguida.

_¡Marlene! _–Gritaron los jóvenes al verla.

_Lo siento, one-chan._ –Murmuró la niña entre sollozos.

Aerith entrecerró la mirada.

_Tenemos que ir. _–Tifa exclamó suavemente, y miró a la castaña. _Aerith, cuida de Marlene._

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

Yuffie miró desde la azotea del edificio la partida de Cloud y Tifa. Vincent le había prohibido que saliera con ellos… ¿quién se creía que era para ordenarle eso? ¿Su padre? Ni si quiera a él le haría caso. Sin embargo, el recordar que él había ido a buscarla…

_Pero… ¿por qué? _–Se cuestionó, en voz alta.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud y Tifa llegaron al sitio de la batalla, en donde Overain combatía mano a mano con el fornido Loz, y Vincent contra el ágil Kadaj. La chica se bajó de la motocicleta de un salto, sin que ésta se detuviera, dispuesta a ayudarles.

_No…_

Tifa no quiso hacer algún movimiento, al ver quién era su contrincante. El plateado tenía un gesto de frialdad en su rostro, gesto que ella conocía perfectamente, pero que ya no cuadraba en aquél joven.

_Yazoo. No quiero pelear contigo._

El sombrío Yazoo comenzó a dispararle, cosa que ella esquivó con facilidad. En realidad no quería pelear con él.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Has llegado._

Cloud miraba a su contrincante, suspendido en el aire, desde la motocicleta. Empuñó la espada con fuerza, apuntándola hacia el cielo.

_Sephiroth. He venido para poner fin de una buena vez a todo esto._

_Cloud. _–El plateado sonrió con malignidad. _Tu y yo sabemos que nunca podrás deshacerte de mi, de esa oscuridad que hay en tu interior, porque esa oscuridad soy yo._

El rubio sonrió levemente, lo que confundió al plateado.

_Sé que no puedo deshacerme de la oscuridad de mi interior combatiéndola con más oscuridad; pero si puedo deshacerme de ti, Sephiroth, al fin que… ya he visto la luz._

El plateado cerró los ojos esmeraldas.

_Ya veo._

Sin esperar más, ambos guerreros se lanzan al ataque, escuchándose el sonido del choque de sus espadas; el plateado Sephiroth ataca constantemente, de forma rápida y fugaz, pero Cloud bloquea cada ataque sin mucha dificultad.

Sephiroth, dando un fuerte sablazo, se retiró un poco del ex soldado, observándole sin bajar la masamune.

_Realmente… has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Cloud._

Cloud le observa desde un tejado cercano. El general salta hacia él, lanzando ataques contra el rubio, destruyendo dicho tejado donde se encontraban.

Ambos saltan a la azotea de un edificio, donde Cloud logra conectar un potente corte a Sephiroth, lo cual lanza al plateado lejos; sin embargo, éste se toma impulso de una pared, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el rubio. En el trayecto invoca su ataque supernova, despidiendo una bola de energía que se dirige hacia su contrincante; el ex soldado hace girar la firs tsurugi, haciendo que comience a brillar, y de un certero sablazo regresa la gran bola de energía hacia el cielo.

Sephiroth entrecierra la mirada, y dibuja una tenue sonrisa. Cloud se encontraba más fuerte, pero él…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tifa estaba cansada de esquivar los ataques de Yazoo, y los pedazos de material que caían sobre ella, producto de la batalla de Cloud y Sephiroth, le dificultaban los movimientos.

_Nunca me ganarás esquivando los ataques, mujer. _–El plateado murmuró a la chica, con dureza.

Seguido, Yazoo apuntó la Velvet hacia donde estaba una mujer y una niña, resguardadas bajo un hueco entre los escombros; Tifa observó con temor en el preciso momento que el plateado apretaba el gatillo contra ellas.

_No… Yazoo, perdóname._

Se acercó a él corriendo, y en una fracción de segundos lo golpeó sobre el rostro a puño cerrado; el golpe hizo que el disparo saliera hacia el cielo, derribando al pistolero al suelo. La cadena con la cruz quedó ante la mirada atónita de Yazoo por unos instantes… y su cabeza comenzó a recordarlo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.-Flash back-.**

_Pero es así. _–Suspiró. _Supongo que no puedo evitar que te vayas._

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Se llevo las manos al cuello, tomando algo que colgaba en éste, y se lo colocó, ante la sorpresa del plateado.

_¿Eh?_

_Esta cadena… es algo muy importante para mi, Yazoo. _–Murmuró ella con una sonrisa. _Y quiero que lo conserves por mí._

El plateado descendió la vista, observando la cruz violeta que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Y, sin más que decir, la vio irse.

**.-Fin Flash Back-.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo se quedó tirado en el suelo, sintiendo la Velvet Ens. Mano, pero sin poder moverse. Todo era por aquella pluma… se incorporó a medias, sosteniendo con ambas manos la cruz, y aquella pluma que quería apartar de sí.

Tifa lo percibió al instante. Se arrodilló frente a él, tomando aquella pluma negra que sostenía aquél con fuerza; el destello oscuro desapareció al instante, percibiendo solo el frío del objeto.

_Todo está bien. _–Murmuró la joven, mirando al plateado caer inconsciente.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cloud._

El rubio estaba agotado. Aquel poder que Sephiroth tenía, por culpa de aquella perla, estaba a punto de matarlo.

_No es justo. _–Reprochó para si mismo.

Sephiroth le miró con una sonrisa.

_Haré algo mejor que matarte. _–El plateado descendió al suelo. _Dime, ¿qué es lo más importante para ti?_

Cloud se estremeció por completo al ver que Sephiroth se giraba, blandiendo la masamune, en dirección a Tifa.

_¡Tifa!_

La chica se volteó, justo cuando la masamune venía sobre ella. No tuvo tiempo de moverse. Cerró los ojos pardos, contando los instantes…

"Lo siento."

Sintió algo caliente, líquido, caer sobre su rostro, brazos y pecho. Después, fue derribada. Tuvo que abrir los ojos para mirar.

Y era que, en unos cuantos instantes, Cloud se había interpuesto entre ella el plateado, pero no alcanzó a bloquear el sable con su espada. La masamune lo había atravesado desde su hombro derecho hasta su abdomen, prácticamente partiéndolo a la mitad.

_Tsk. Idiota._

Sephiroth jaló la masamune, separándola de Cloud. La first Tsurugi cayó al suelo, y a los pocos segundos, Cloud, sobre la chica que intentaba proteger.

La chica contempló el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos. Sus ojos azules ahora se encontraban cerrados, y su respiración había cesado.

_Tonto. _–Sephiroth exclamó. _Dejarse morir de ésta manera…_

"Morir". Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por completo.

_Él no… debía morir._

El cielo se aclaró de repente. Sephiroth se mordió el labio con fuerza… eso no debía estar pasando. La perla, en su brazo derecho, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, quemándole la piel.

_Ya entiendo. _–Murmuró Aerith.

Juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos esmeraldas. Al observarle, Marlene imitó a la castaña.

Yuffie había bajado del edificio hace poco; sobre su cabeza, una voz le llamaba. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, para poder entender sus palabras.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas?_

_Quiero… que regrese. No debe morir, no de ésta manera._

_Debes dar algo a cambio._

_Te doy lo que quieras, mi ser mismo. Pero tráelo de vuelta._

Vio el rostro de Jenova.

_Como desees._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La perla se desprendió del brazo de Sephiroth, entumeciendo al plateado. Kadaj y Loz observaron, colocándose al lado del ex general, que ahora la perla era color blanco, y se había colocado en las manos de Tifa.

_Éste es mi deseo._

Tifa se levantó, alzando los brazos sobre Cloud, sosteniendo la perla con ambas manos, y cerró los ojos. El cuerpo del ex soldado comenzó a destellar apenas, ante la mirada de los plateados, curando sus heridas. Dejo escapar el aliento, y abrió los ojos azules.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ella no quiere que te vayas._

_No quiero dejarla, tampoco._

_Esta bien, haces bien. Tú cuídate, aun tienes mucho por hacer, Cloud._

_No quiero. Sé que ella se irá._

_Pero tarde o temprano regresará. Anda, ella hace lo imposible por ti, tú devuélvele el favor._

_¿Cómo?_

_Has lo imposible por ella también, ¿no ves cuanto te ama?_

_Lo sé… Nos veremos, ¿cierto?_

_Si, en algún tiempo._

_Entonces, nos vemos, Zack._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lo primero que miró fue a Tifa frente a él. Se incorporó en seguida, entrecerrando la mirada.

_¡No debiste hacer eso! _–Gritó, alterado. _Sabías que… que tu…_

_Perdóname, Cloud. Pero no iba a dejar que murieras así._

_Tifa, no. _–Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"…Debes dar algo tuyo".

El filo de la masamune atravesó a la joven por el pecho, de forma repentina. La sonrisa del ahora débil plateado se hizo ver, al igual que la mirada de asombro e impotencia del rubio.

"De nuevo…"

_¡Tifa!_

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho, justo después que Sephiroth retirara su espada; percibió la sangre correr entre sus dedos.

_Me he de ir. _–Murmuró con un hilo de voz. _Pero… ¡ustedes vendrán conmigo también!_

Acto y seguido, con un movimiento rápido de la mano, salpicó a Sephiroth, Kadaj y Loz con la sangre de su herida. Después, se desplomó al suelo.

El rubio Cloud corrió en seguida hacia la chica, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos; Tifa miró al joven, que llevaba un gesto de tristeza e impotencia en su rostro.

Ella movió los labios, murmurándole algo entre el silencio que les invadía, antes de cerrar los ojos… y comenzó a desvanecerse en destellos verdes que rodearon por completo al joven.

La perla, a pocos centímetros de ellos, se desvaneció de la misma manera, ante la mirada de los plateados.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Aerith! _–Overain le llamó. _Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo?_

La castaña Aerith, Yuffie y Marlene se habían quedado estáticas justo antes de que Sephiroth atacara a Tifa.

_Déjala._

Overain y Vincent miraron al pelirrojo Reno, que se acercaba a ellos; entre los brazos del turco se encontraba la inconsciente/dormida Moonlight.

_¿Qué está pasando? _–Vincent cuestionó, molesto.

_Deben destruirla. Por completo. Por eso es que se han quedado quietas, sin energía._

_¿Ellas? ¿Por qué? _–Preguntó Overain.

_No lo sé, eso no me lo dijo._

_¡Tifa! _–Gritó Aerith de repente.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo observó aquella perla desvanecerse de la misma forma que Tifa. Sus hermanos, al igual que él mismo, se comenzaron a desvanecer cuando les tocó la sangre de la chica; se sonrió, percibiendo aquel líquido que había caído en su rostro, apenas unas gotas, mirando al ex soldado, y alzando la vista al cielo.

_Estaremos juntos, ¿cierto? _–Sonrió con nostalgia.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nos volveremos a ver, Cloud._

Cloud observó a Sephiroth desvanecerse, dejando varios penachos de plumas caer. Overain y Aerith llegaron justo en ese instante, y miraron al sombrío Cloud, preguntándose cómo…

_Hm. Eso espero. _–Murmuró el rubio, con una sonrisa perversa.

_Cloud, ¿estás bien? _–Preguntó la castaña, con algo de temor.

_Ella…_

_Lo sé, yo…_

_Regresará. _–Alzó la azulada mirada, con tristeza en el rostro, pero con un reflejo de esperanza en éste. _Ella me lo ha dicho._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.-Flash Back-.**

Observó el rostro de la chica, mientras le sujetaba con fuerza contra si.

_Volveré, Cloud._

**.-Fin Flash Back-.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y yo… la buscaré. La buscaré y nunca más la dejaré ir. Lo juro._

**FIN.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hola.

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Oficialmente. Está algo así como el epílogo, pero situado entre el capitulo IX y X, creo que ya lo había mencionado. Prometo publicarlo de aquí en poco.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguieron. Y también quiero decirles que quizá esto no ha terminado… no, ¿cómo creen? Dejar a Cloud así solito… nah me da depre jejeje ya veré que hago después… ¿o quieren una continuación oficial?

Les dejo, saludos a todos, y gracias.

SKAL Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.

PD: esperen continuacion...


	11. IX2 Epílogo Fuego Nieve

Bueno, recordarán que quedaba un capítulo pendiente, este quedará algo así como un epílogo, pero está acomodado entre el capítulo IX y X, así que lo llamaremos IX-2 (si, Cloud, minino, Yuffie, como el Final Fantasy X-2).

Este capítulo relata lo que pasó entre Yazoo y Tifa. Tiene datos importantes, y más que nada es la razón por la que lo voy a poner… 9 9 además de que contiene un hecho verídico que fue verdaderamente importante para mi. Si, es un song fic, si, es cursi. La canción se llama "Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día" (ash estos nombres tan largos…) de Ricky Martin.

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba II**

**Capítulo IX-2. Fuego. Nieve.**

Sobre su pecho, calor. De nuevo había asimilado la perla consigo, pero en esta ocasión sintió un calor sofocante, como si hubiese estallado en su interior. Movió la cabeza, comprendiendo que todo eso había sido una alucinación, pues seguía de pie. Estaba observando a Yazoo, que estaba sentado en la barda de la casa, mirando a la nada.

_//Antes de que empiece a amanecer_

_Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual_

_Debes comprender que entre los dos_

_Todo ha sido puro y natural//_

_Hola. _–Saludó ella con una gentil sonrisa.

El plateado miró a la joven. En menos de un instante, bajó la barda de un gran salto, cayendo al suelo como cual gato.

Tifa, de pronto, recordó la noche anterior. Se sonrojó con suma intensidad, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

_¿Dormiste bien anoche?_

Su tono de voz era suave, como muchos otros (a excepción de Cloud) le hablaban… pero en esta ocasión, al escucharle, un estremecimiento se apoderó de su ser.

_S-si. _–Tartamudeó un poco, bajando la vista.

_¿Estás bien?_

Yazoo se sintió extraño al preguntarle eso… pero la miró algo aturdida. ¿Sería culpa de él? Movió la cabeza un poco, pero no podía sacarse aquella sensación de la cabeza.

_Eh, yo… si._

¿Cómo explicarle lo que había sentido la noche anterior, junto a él? Miró al joven, esta vez sin poder ocultar el sonrojo y estremecimiento que le invadían.

_Tifa, yo…_

Entrecerró la mirada parda. Yazoo se miraba también algo distinto.

_Si tú… necesitas ayuda… puedes pedírmela._

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima; notó que el plateado se alteró, como si hubiese cometido un error. Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta.

_Yazoo. _–Pudo al fin murmurar. _Perdóname._

Y, antes de que el plateado pudiese pronunciar algo, se acercó a él, colocándose un poco en puntas, y puso los labios sobre los de él.

_//Tu, loca manía_

_Has sido mía solo una vez_

_Dulce ironía_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día//_

Apenas fue un roce fugaz, pero fue suficiente para dejar sin habla al joven; ¿qué era todo eso que sentía? ¿Era que ella, acaso, también…? Apretó los labios, mirando de reojo a la chica. Ésta había bajado la vista, de forma que sus cabellos oscuros cubrieran parcialmente su rostro.

_¿Desde cuando? _–Preguntó con firmeza, pero sin brusquedad.

_¿Qué cosa? _–Murmuró ella.

_¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?_

Tifa se vio obligada a responder, pero por simple inercia, como cuando su padre le obligaba a confesar alguna travesura. "Otou-san".

_Desde… la noche anterior. _–Murmuró, recordando lo bien que se sentía estando junto a él. _¿Por qué?_

_Porque… quería saber desde hace cuánto te he correspondido._

Se quedó muda. Fue un impacto muy grande (N/A: Si, lo fue) saber eso… ella nunca creyó que él fuera capaz de sentir algo, ¡por ella! Siempre lo miró como si fuera Sephiroth, lejano, frío, maligno. Fue entonces cuando comprendió (N/A: ¡Joder! No estaba tan loca) que Yazoo, a pesar de tener en su sangre a Jenova, era humano, y, como tal, poseía sentimientos.

_¿Desde cuando… sientes eso? _–Tifa preguntó con debilidad.

_Supongo que ha sido por el tiempo. _–Yazoo le observó. Su rostro se había suavizado de repente. _Tifa, yo… solo quisiera…_

La chica le miró detenidamente, aun sin poder creerlo.

_Quisiera… poder abrazarte._

Sin percatarse exactamente del como, de pronto estaba entre los brazos de Yazoo, rodeándola, apegándola contra su pecho.

_Al parecer, sin querer, te he tomado cariño. _–Murmuró la chica, abrazándose a él de la misma manera.

_Supongo que… me ha sucedido igual. Poco a poco… te fui empezando… a amar._

Tifa lo miró asombrada. El propio Yazoo no podía comprender lo que decía.

_¿…amar? _–Preguntó. Quería saber si en verdad él había dicho…

_Si. _–Respondió suavemente. _Te amo._

Ante esto, la chica volvió a besarlo. Esta vez no fue fugaz, sino intenso.

_//Luego te levantas y te vas_

_Él te está esperando como siempre_

_Luces tu sonrisa más normal_

_Blanca, pero fría, como nieve//_

_Tifa._

Las manos de Yazoo se colocaron en los hombros de ella con firmeza.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó con suavidad.

_Alguien nos ha estado observando._

La joven giró levemente la cabeza. Notó la silueta delgada que se desvanecía entre la oscuridad del bosque.

_Iré a ver._

_No. _–El plateado le sostuvo del brazo sutilmente. _Si vas, ya no regresarás._

Tifa le miró con un gesto de confusión. El plateado alzó la vista hacia la nada, pensativo; sabía que tarde o temprano ella se marcharía, y él tendría que regresar con Sephiroth. Si alguien se enteraba… ella podría perecer. No, no lo permitiría.

_Yazoo…_

_Pero es así. _–Suspiró. _Supongo que no puedo evitar que te vayas._

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Se llevo las manos al cuello, tomando algo que colgaba en éste, y se lo colocó, ante la sorpresa del plateado.

_¿Eh?_

_Esta cadena… es algo muy importante para mi, Yazoo. _–Murmuró ella con una sonrisa. _Y quiero que lo conserves por mí._

El plateado descendió la vista, observando la cruz violeta que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Y, sin más que decir, la vio irse. La siguió entre los árboles, sabiendo uno de la presencia del otro. Ella se detuvo de pronto, sin ver nada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Allí fue cuando él apareció.

Sabía que no podría hacer nada.

Ella estaba asombrada de verlo. Sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, y él, decidió que debía marcharse. Era lo mejor para ella… así, nadie más podría tocarla.

_//Tu, loca manía_

_Has sido mía solo una vez_

_Dulce ironía_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día//_

Tifa estaba más que sorprendida. Frente a ella se había aparecido aquél rubio, de bonitos ojos azules como el cielo, del que siempre había estado enamorada. ¿Por qué en ese momento?

_Cloud._

_¿Estás bien, Tifa?_

Ella, más bien, se ofendió con la pregunta. ¿Había tardado tanto en llegar a ella, y la única idiotez que se le ocurría era preguntar si estaba bien?

_¿No lo miras? _–Preguntó con algo de rudeza.

_Lo lamento._

_¿Qué lamentas?_

_No haber cumplido con mi promesa._

Iba a contestar "que novedad", pero el gesto en el rostro del rubio le hizo pensar dos veces. De verdad ÈL se veía preocupado; sin saberlo, de repente se encontró entre los brazos del rubio. ¿Cómo había llegado…?

_Tifa… comprendí que… la única razón para seguir adelante, desde el principio, has sido tú. Y… no quiero… no quiero volver a perderte._

Tifa estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Cloud se le estaba declarando?

Pero no pudo seguir de pie, al nublársele la vista.

_//Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti_

_Como un huracán, rabioso y febril_

_Tanta pasión, tanta osadía_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día//_

La miró marcharse al lado del rubio Cloud. Sostuvo con la diestra aquel obsequio que Tifa le había dado. Le daba algo de furia que ella se fuera con aquél hombre –nee-san-, pero no podía hacer algo al respecto. Era mejor así.

Caminó lentamente de nuevo a la casa. Sentía una extraña soledad.

_Pero… si siempre has estado solo. _–Murmuró para si.

Sonrió. Si ella no se hubiese atrevido a besarlo… nada de eso hubiese sucedido. No se arrepentía. Se sentía feliz.

_Tsk._

Percibió, sin embargo, que Sephiroth tenía la perla. Se vio obligado a partir, no sin antes guardar aquel regalo bajo su gabardina, sobre su pecho… junto a su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sep. Es todo. Ya tengo hecho el capitulo I de la III, así que espérenlo._

_Mi excusa: ya entre a la escuela, por eso estoy tardando en publicar._

_Espero les guste… estén atentos que pronto subiré el capitulo I de la ultima parte de esta saga._

_Ja Ne._

_SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife_


End file.
